El Invicto Héroe en las Tierras del Oeste
by KageSekai
Summary: La batalla en contra de un poderoso dios manda por accidente al 7mo rey del mundo a un extraño mundo, ahora la tierra del joven Son Goku será vuelta una aventura mayor con la aparición de uno de los 7 reyes demonios, con un poder que sobrepasa al de cualquier humano o demonio un guerrero invencible como victorioso hace aparición.
1. Chapter 1

**Título.- El invicto héroe en las tierras del este.**

 **Crossfic: Dragon Ball Z x Campione!**

 _La batalla en contra de un poderoso dios manda por accidente al 7mo rey del mundo a un extraño mundo, ahora la tierra del joven Son Goku será vuelta una aventura mayor con la aparición de uno de los 7 reyes demonios, con un poder que sobrepasa al de cualquier humano o demonio un guerrero invencible como victorioso hace aparición._

* * *

 **Desligue: Ni Campione ni Dragon Ball me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños Jo Taketsuki y Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **[El Poder Escrito en la Oscuridad]**

La tierra marchita infértil se expandía por toda la zona como si de un cruel virus se tratara, pase a la enorme cantidad de flora que crecía en abundancia tan solo un par de horas atrás. Un abrazador calor se emitía junto con el aura de muerte a todo su alrededor, todo ser vivo que no fueran los causantes de tal atrocidad habían escapado como sus instintos le indicaban hacer.

Cada animal sea terrestre o volador escapo lo más rápido que pudo una vez el misterioso poder dio nacimiento a la tragedia que golpeo su hogar, pero incluso las más poderosas bestias de aquel lugar temblaban de miedo por los seres que aparecieron de la nada para iniciar una guerra lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir toda la isla en el proceso, pero al final termino con un solo vencedor.

Un joven de negros cabellos como la obsidiana ligeramente alborotada así como una morena piel que resaltaba sus oscuros ojos como el azabache, su rostro salvaje como cansado detonaba una sonrisa de satisfacción que debatía con su mirada de superioridad digna de un rey. Su ropa toda destrozada contaba con una playera azul de manga corta debajo de una playera blanca y un pantalón negro de mezclilla así como unos zapatos negros, aquel joven era el 7mo rey del mundo conocido como un Campione y su nombre era Kusanagi Godou.

El oscuro cielo tormentoso demostraba la furia que había en su interior pase a que la batalla había terminado. El joven rey no pudo contener su peso más tiempo lo que provoco que cayera inconsciente en la tierra, pero instantes después un tipo de agujero negro se había abierto debajo de su inconsciente cuerpo provocando que fuera absorbido por él.

Después de ese evento… el joven rey había desaparecido de la tierra.

* * *

 _EN ALGUNA PARTE DESCONOCIDA_

La oscuridad era todo lo que abarcaba en aquel misterioso lugar donde quiera que fuese. Flotando en la oscuridad, el 7mo rey del mundo Kusanagi Godou se encontraba recuperando la energía perdida por la dura batalla que había tenido contra su rival en aquella isla remota, de la nada su ceño se frunció en señal de que iba a recuperar la conciencia.

Los oscuros ojos del joven rey observaron a su alrededor la nada infinita que gobernaba la zona. No había nada en aquel misterioso reino oscuro salvo por su presencia, el joven rey no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver que ya no se encontraba en aquel hermoso terreno ahora inevitable a ese misterioso espacio oscuro, pero entonces…

Su cuerpo de la nada se había puesto en un estado alerta de su alrededor a la vez que su cuerpo se preparaba para una muy posible batalla contra uno de sus mortales enemigos, la aparición de un Dios indicaba a los instintos de un joven rey demonio que se preparara para la épica batalla que pronto iba a comenzar.

De la nada, toda la zona oscura fue iluminada por un destello rojo como el vino. El joven rey volteo a ver al dueño de dicha luz solo para observar a una persona con una presencia más que notoria que mantenía una mirada fija en él, pero el rey no temía de su enemigo sino del abrumador poder que igualaba con facilidad al poder de Wukong con el poder del juramento de extermino de reyes demonios.

La persona era un hombre de una gran musculatura así como unos 2 metros o un poco menos posiblemente. Su cabello era de una tonalidad roja como el vino pero que estaba sumamente alborotado así como contar con una increíble longitud como de largo al superar la espalda cosa que resaltaba su fiero rostro como el de un guerrero vikingo o bárbaro de la edad media, su blanca piel resaltaba sus rojizos ojos que brillaban con un deseo vacío de pelea. El cuerpo del presente presentaba una enorme musculatura que incluso podía dejar en vergüenza a Melgart, pero lago llamativo del hombre era que toda la parte superior salvo por los pectorales y el abdomen todo lo demás estaba cubierto de un rojizo tipo de pelaje como el de un mono. El hombre llevaba un pantalón holgado de color marrón que dejaba libre una cola de mono del mismo color que el pelaje que cubría su cuerpo.

– Mi instinto me alerta de que un poderoso rival apareció en este limbo infinito cubierto por oscuridad, dime muchacho… quieres batallar en contra de mi persona – La voz del misterioso hombre sonaba con sumo aburrimiento como con una gran pesadez… pero de cierta manera le recordaba a cierto dios victorioso – Espero que esta batalla pueda saciar el vacío formado en mi corazón joven guerrero destinado a derramar la sangre bendita sobre la tierra.

– Soy un pacifista y prefiero resolver cualquier disputa hablando en vez de batallar sin sentido alguno – Comento Godou al poderoso dios esperando evitar una batalla que trajera simplemente destrucción… donde quiera que fuese el lugar, pero el dios quien no portaba ni la más mínima pizca de odio o malicia simplemente volvió a hablar.

– Entiendo – Godou estaba sorprendido de que el dios aceptara su pacifismo en vez de obligarlo a pelear – Pero no creo que sea una buena elección – Las palabras del dios confundieron a Godou – A menos que sea derrotado o acabado dudo pueda salir de este… _lugar_ – Los ojos de Godou se abrieron con suma sorpresa – Este es un espacio creado a partir de la nada entre el reino del infierno como del paraíso donde mi alma fue atada en búsqueda de que algo me libere, pero lo único que nos pueda liberar de este limbo sería que fuera yo asesinado… posiblemente.

El joven rey demonio abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa ante la revelación del misterioso hombre de rojizos cabellos quien no cambiaba su muerta expresión bajo ninguna circunstancia. Godou tuvo que pensar ante las soluciones que tenía así como las acciones que debía de tomar, pues la única forma de escapar de aquel lugar que era una línea entre la vida y la muerte, era asesinando a esa misteriosa persona que le recordaba demasiado a Verethragna por alguna razón, pero eso sería romper su pacifismo por una tontería sin meta.

Pero quedarse esperando a que algo pasara tampoco era su estilo de vida. De la nada todo el lugar se llenó de una inmensa cantidad de energía que hizo temblar la nada y su vista paso al poderoso guerrero quien liberaba la energía pero que no mostraba ninguna expresión diferente a la mirada muerta de siempre, Godou suponía que el dios no pensaba mantener su propuesta pacífica.

– Lo lamento – El joven rey de la nada fue sorprendido por la disculpa del dios – Comprendo tu posición pacifica así como tu deseo de no batallar, pero por la libertad de ambos tendré que verme forzado a liberarte de tu pacifismo de manera violenta, incluso un pacifista tiene un límite – Y sin decir una palabra más…

Sin cambiar la oscuridad que lo rodeaba podía sentir como si todo se moviera de una manera extraña, un cierto recuerdo de la batalla contra quien es conocida en su actualidad como su hermana jurada. Delante de Godou apareció el dios quien dio con una anormal fuerza un golpe en el estómago mandando a hacía abajo a Godou.

 _[CRACK][KA-PAW]_

Godou se levantó de lo que parecía ser el límite de la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se sentía sumamente pesado por la fuerza con la cual su rival lo ataco pero en su rostro una sonrisa de emoción nació, con un rápido movimiento empujo su cuerpo hacía la derecha esquivando un nuevo golpe del dios de rojo, entonces la imagen de una poderosa ave nació en la cabeza de Godou.

 _– "Los malvados y los poderosos, temen a mis alas. Mis alas los maldicen. ¡Los malvados serán incapaces de derrotarme!" –_ Palabras de hechizo nacieron de la voz del joven rey demonio y su vista paso al poderoso dios rojizo quien se aproximaba. Comparado a Alexander Gascoigne quien era conocido como el príncipe negro, Godou no dominaba la velocidad divina pero encontraba formas útiles de usarla.

Con un rápido movimiento que superaba la del dios, Godou logró esquivar así como quedar a un lado del poderoso dios para que con un golpe a la velocidad divina mandara volando al musculoso hombre. Con rapidez corrió hacía donde se dirigía el dios con la intención de poder derrotarlo antes de que los poderosos golpes del dios rojizo lo dañaran más.

Nuevamente llegó a donde el dios de manera más rápida de la que el dios podía creer. Godou con su mano derecha golpeo la espalda para detener el avance del dios y rápidamente se puso frente al dios para dar un mar de golpes, pero debido a la velocidad divina que usaba Godou por cada segundo que pasaba daba cerca de 45 golpes constantemente para evitar que el dios lograra defenderse de esos ataques.

– _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_ – Con un fuerte grito que hizo temblar la oscuridad el dios libero una enorme cantidad de energía que incluso alejo un poco a Godou – Eres bastante fuerte para ser un pacifista – Y así como Godou, el dios empezó un ataque continuo de golpes que mandaron a volar a Godou.

El joven rey clavo en la oscuridad sus pies para evitar que siguiera avanzando, pero el dios rojizo se encontraba frente a Godou y con un poderoso golpe le saco el aire al golpear la boca del estómago. El dios entonces golpeo el rostro de Godou para mandarlo a volar hasta que chocase contra la oscuridad, entonces el joven rey demonio al levantarse observo como en el cielo se encontraba el dios volando.

– **[Shinsei Taiho] –** Con una energía divina en su mano una poderosa esfera de color blanco con áreas rojas para lanzarla en contra de Godou.

El joven rey demonio tardo aproximadamente un micro segundo para sentir el peligro que se acercaba y entonces con su velocidad divina logro esquivar el misterioso ataque del dios rojizo que al chocar contra la oscuridad esta se provocara una explosión casi tan potente como la del **[Semental Blanco]** con todo su poder, entonces Godou observo que el dios no solo era poderoso con su abismal poder divino sino que también es un combatiente tanto de corta como de larga distancia y con un poder destructivo estúpidamente poderoso.

– "Si permito que uno de sus ataques a distancia me golpe… será mejor ir con más cuidado" – Debido a su larga experiencia al batallar contra deidades o contra sus iguales, los instintos de Godou podían identificar cuando un ataque podría causarle la muerte o cuales podía "aceptar" debido a la regla de la magia en los Campiones, aunque eso era en realidad el menor de sus problemas.

Ahora mismo su rival se encontraba en lo alto del cielo como si se encontrara parado en algo invisible. Aunque muchos pensaran que el poder de volar como en las típicas series animadas que pueden encontrarse en la Jump vendría en el paquete de los poderes divinos, el volar es una de las pocas cosas que no obtiene el cuerpo de una persona al asesinar a una deidad.

Como una nota al marguen, otra habilidad que no puede ser obtenida era la de respirar bajo el agua.

Aunque tales reglas podían ser ignoradas si se obtenía cierto mérito. Si una persona asesina a una deidad cuya divinidad provenga del aire o el cielo, entonces hay una minúscula posibilidad del menos del .01% de probabilidad de que puedas volar, las opciones que tendría un asesino para volar sería la de obtener una bestia divina voladora o asesinar a una deidad pájaro o un dragón que les permitiera obtener las extremidades necesarias para volar.

Godou lamentablemente no portaba con una habilidad que le permitiera el vuelo por lo que su rival tenía una gran ventaja ahora, pero el dios rojizo levanto una ceja al ver como su rival no pensaba ir en contra de él como segundos antes había pasado y aunque Godou pudiera saltar muy alto por su velocidad divina, no podía mantenerse en el aire.

– Podría ser que no sabes volar – Pregunto el dios a Godou quien no respondió con palabras sino con una mirada seria – Veo – El dios entonces empezó a caer del cielo de una manera lenta hasta llegar nuevamente al "piso" – Debido a que no pareces dominar la técnica de vuelo, me abstendré de hacer uso de ella mientras la batalla dure – Con un orgullo o tal vez solo un deseo egoísta de igualdad, el dios revelo que no pensaba usar el vuelo para no tener una ventaja en lucha.

Una vez el dios llego al piso, Godou fue de manera tan rápida con un golpe en el centro del área dorsal para luego dar un nuevo golpe en el centro del abdomen, entonces el dios sintiendo las represalias de los golpes dados a la velocidad divina. Godou con un golpe infundado con magia y velocidad golpeo el rostro del dios para mandarlo a volar lo más lejos posible.

El dios clavo sus piernas evitando el ser lanzado hacía atrás – La misma técnica no funcionara 2 veces – De la mano derecha del dios apareció un brillo color violeta que lanzo contra Godou, entonces el joven rey demonio salió volando por el impacto del ataque junto con un enorme dolor que ningún otro adversario le había otorgado antes.

El dios sin descanso apareció delante de Godou para dar un nuevo mar de golpes a una velocidad sorpresiva. Godou no podía defenderse pues le costaba poder observar el movimiento del dios así como su cuerpo sentía un anormal dolor que hacía estremecer su alma, entonces con pura fuerza de voluntad movió su brazo derecho hacía el lado derecho del cuerpo deteniendo un golpe del dios así mismo inyectando más poder divino en su cuerpo dio un golpe que provoco que la oscuridad obtuviera grietas.

Ambos rivales se observaron cara a cara para lanzar una lluvia de golpes a una velocidad inimaginable creando una agitación en aquel limbo. Entonces de un momento a otro ambos dieron un fuerte golpe que resonó en el vació mientras el cuerpo del rival sentía la pesadez del golpe, entonces ambas divinidades se alejaron de la otra.

– Eres realmente un adversario de lo más interesante – Ante las palabras del dios hacía su persona, Godou se quedó confundido – Eres capaz de hacer temblar mi cuerpo así mismo tienes el poder para hacer que la tierra misma sienta una poderosa presión… pero no eres capaz de volar ni tampoco has usado un ataque **Ki** – Comento el dios dejando confundido a Godou por esas extrañas palabras.

– "Si no mal recuerdo, la palabra Ki es usada por las artes taoístas que practica y enseña Nee-san ¿verdad? Y eran solo otra forma de referirse a la magia" – Fue el pensamiento de Godou ante las palabras del dios – No se me da muy bien eso de mantener un control en la energía ya que simplemente la uso para aumentar mi poder.

– Te equivocas – Godou se quedó nuevamente confundido con las palabras del dios – Para mantener un control en tus poderes ya sea de aumento es necesario un control base para ello, para hacer uso de los ataques Ki o el uso de la técnica de vuelo es simplemente enviar la cantidad deseada al cuerpo, intenta mantener la energía en las plantas del piel para mantener una fuerza superior al de la tierra y permitir a tu cuerpo moverse con libertad.

– Por ahora creo que me abstendré de volar gracias – Indico con algo de fastidio Godou al dios de rojo con una mirada seria – Pero ahora tenemos algo que terminar – El poder mágico de Godou entonces empezó a crecer de manera considerable por la emoción de una batalla tan intensa que su cuerpo temblaba, aunque su rival pudiera tener habilidades que él no tenía Kusanagi Godou era un Campione no por nada.

– Impulsivo… me agrada – Dijo el dios con una sonrisa original que por fin había destruido su monótono rostro – Pero al menos intenta hacer un ataque Ki – Godou frunció el ceño ante la constate molestia de usar un ataque llamativo del puro estilo de un héroe de manga o anime – Concentra la magia en una extremidad en la que puedas manipular su forma como lo es la mano, entonces mantén la energía hasta darle una forma base capaz de ser recreada sin dificultad para lanzarla con una cantidad correcta de energía.

Al ver que el dios no pensaba continuar con su batalla a menos de que lograra un ataque Ki o lo que sea, Godou no tuvo más opción que hacer caso de las palabras del dios con la clara intención de continuar su batalla. Un aura dorada empezó a rodear su cuerpo mientras en su mano derecha se empezaba a formar una energía del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol.

La imagen fue formada en base a la caracterización más común de su poder. En la mano del joven rey se formó la esfera de energía de un color blanco con bordes dorados que poco a poco tomo la forma de un sol en miniatura – **[Taiyo Shometsu]** – Godou entones lanzó el pequeño sol con una cantidad media de energía divina.

El dios sonrió al ver el ataque acercarse a una velocidad normal…

 _[KA-PAAW][KA-BOOOM]_

El impacto de algo chocar contra su cuerpo para que siguiera una enorme explosión tomo de sorpresa al poderoso dios, pues el mini sol había viajado a una velocidad incluso mayor a la que pensaba se movía y al impactar contra el cuerpo del mismo, esta libero su energía en una poderosa explosión que creo un nuevo como gigantesco sol blanco.

Una vez la explosión dio fin se observó al dios con quemaduras graves en su cuerpo así como un daño grave. El dios estaba sorprendido al ver que el ataque era mucho más poderoso de los que él podía lograr hacer pero al parecer no hubo un control completo del ataque, si se comparaba con uno en su perfección entonces el resultado pudo haber sido peor del esperado al impactar contra él.

Godou al ver la oportunidad perfecta para dar un golpe decisivo en la batalla, fue corriendo a alta velocidad. El dios observo al rey quien se acercaba con aquella velocidad casi imposible de observar, pero antes de poder llegar a donde él… se detuvo.

 _[PUNZADA]_

Un grave dolor en el corazón empezó a surgir de Godou por el constante uso de la velocidad divina. Uno de los grandes problemas que conllevaba la velocidad divina era que ponía una gran carga en el cuerpo del usuario provocando un dolor en el corazón, pero el dios al notar que Godou tenía problemas fue a dar un golpe que alejo al joven guerrero.

Godou sabía que no tenía tiempo para tratar de aguantar el dolor provocado por la velocidad divina así que – _"¡Por qué soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!" –_ La imagen de un poderoso toro con cuernos de oro se presentó en la cabeza de Godou mientras la magia inundaba su cuerpo.

El dios nuevamente apareció frente a Godou para empezar una lluvia de golpes contra su rival, pero…

 _[POW][PUNCH][FSSSSH]_

El cuerpo del dios salió volando por una fuerza inhumana. El dios no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, los golpes que antes había recibido del joven rey eran débiles pero debido a la velocidad daban un dolor así como un daño aunque no severo si dejaba ciertas represalias que uno podía aguantar con la resistencia correcta, pero el golpe que le dio en esos momentos era una fuerza que incluso superaba eso por lo que el dolor era incluso peor.

El dios al final se detuvo al chocar contra la oscuridad pero rápidamente cayó al suelo para escupir sangre. El dios empezaba a entender poco a poco el verdadero poder del rey, con fuerza de voluntad levanto su cuerpo para observar con una sonrisa a su rival destinado.

– Puedes variar entre diversos poderes pero solo puedes usar uno – Godou abrió los ojos cuando el dios revelo su poder divino – Veamos si con esos poderes puedes derrotarme – El dios nuevamente fue volando hacía donde Godou a una alta velocidad, pero el rey no iba a dudar acerca de su victoria.

La tierra tembló cuando el golpe del dios dio en el blanco. El joven rey usando una gran fuerza evito salir volando una vez el golpe del dios lo toco en el rostro, entonces con una sonrisa en cara abrió la boca mientras la imagen de un camello se hizo presente y _– "Todos los enemigos delante de mí, me tienen miedo. ¡Todos los pecadores temblarán ante mi poder! ¡Ahora es el momento, de que puedo obtener la dureza de diez montañas, la fuerza de un centenar de ríos, y el poder de mil camellos! ¡El gran símbolo de mi poder es el del camello feroz!"-_ Nuevamente un aura dorada rodeo el cuerpo de Godou.

El [Toro] otorga una fuerza descomunal que iguala al del rival sin superarla mientras que el [Camello] otorgaba una fuerza descomunal en las piernas y una resistencia inimaginable, cuando ambos se activaban a la vez entonces Godou se convertía en un súper humano o incluso una súper divinidad.

Con una velocidad asombrosa pero más lenta que la que tenía al usar el [Ave de presa] dio una patada en la costilla derecha del dios para dar una vuelta y patear su rostro que lo mando a volar, Godou entonces junto energía divina en su mano derecha que crecía de forma rápida hasta tener el tamaño de un balón de basquetbol que lanzo en contra del dios.

La divinidad entonces lanzo un ataque Ki para que evitara el avance del ataque de su rival. Ambos golpes chocaron pero el de Godou tenía mayor ventaja por lo que la divinidad tuvo que aumentar su poder divino para que su ataque fuera el que hiciera retroceder al de su rival, pero Godou copio la táctica incrementando su poder divino.

Cada lado aumentaba el poder divino del ataque para evitar sufrir del golpe que podría causar el ataque Ki del rival. Godou fue el 1ro en dejar de enviar energía a su ataque por lo que el ataque Ki del dios se movilizo hacía donde el rey demonio, pero Godou había detenido la inyección de energía mágica en el ataque con la intención de golpear su ataque y lanzarlo hacía el rival.

El dios se sorprendió cuando los ataques fueron reenviados por la fuerza física del rey, pero con su mano desnuda golpeo la esfera que había lanzado para mandarlo a volar junto con el ataque del rey para que en lo alto de la oscuridad se formara una inmensa explosión, pero el dios no logro esquivar el golpe que venía detrás del ataque de Ki.

El dios cruzo de los brazos en forma de X pero incluso con eso fue mandado a volar por la súper fuerza que incrementaba con cada segundo que continuaba la batalla, entonces el dios salto hacia atrás para girar en el cielo y al tocar el suelo moverse hacia la derecha esquivando un nuevo golpe.

Godou giro con prisa su cuerpo para dar una patada en la zona de la costilla izquierda del dios, entonces el dios con fuerza en las piernas salto para permanecer en el aire. Su respiración se agitaba por el resultado de la batalla que poco a poco cansaba al dios - _Ahhhhhhhh_ – Su poder nuevamente incrementaba pero sin saber cuánto tiempo podría durar en la batalla.

Una poderosa aura roja entonces rodeo el cuerpo del dios mientras su cuerpo incrementaba ligeramente la musculatura. El dios entonces desapareció del cielo para aparecer frente a Godou, pero el mismo solo observo como el cuerpo de su rival era alejado poco a poco mientras un dolor empezaba a gobernar en su cuerpo.

El dios mando a volar a Godou con un golpe en el estómago para luego aparecer delante del joven rey para darle una patada en la barbilla que lo mando al cielo, con una velocidad increíble el dios llego a donde Godou para entonces dar una lluvia de golpes en todo el cuerpo del joven rey demonio hasta que creo una esfera roja en su mano que la impacto en el pecho del asesino de dioses mandándolo al suelo.

La increíble explosión acompaño el cuerpo del joven rey tras la colisión con el suelo, entonces el dios empezó una lluvia de ráfagas Ki que impactaban cada uno a donde el cuerpo del rey demonio, entonces el dios extendió sus brazos para que sus manos crearan una jaula con los dedos pero dejando un espacio donde la energía del dios se acumulaba creando una esfera morada con bordes violetas a la vez que su poder incrementaba y viajaba a la energía que se creaba en su mano.

– **[Meteor Fallen]** – La energía salió volando de manera rápida ante el cráter donde se encontraba el rey demonio y aunque el dios desconociera si el rey seguía vivo o muerte, sus instintos le indicaban que no parara de atacarlo.

 _[BOOOOOM]_

La explosión dejaría incluso a las bombas atómicas en burla así como dejándolos como pequeños rastros de polvo. La explosión incluso contaba con el poder de dañar con severidad a una enorme masa de tierra dejando al gran cañón como el cañón de los enanos por su tamaño, pero incluso así tras la explosión se encontraba un muy malherido Godou.

Debido a la resistencia del camello logro soportar el daño del ataque y debido a la abrumadora resistencia de un Campione a la magia, el 70% del ataque había sido detenido, pero incluso solo el 30% logro causar una devastación comparable con la mejor técnica destructiva de un dios hereje en su máxima potencia.

Godou con la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos intento pararse solo para quedar de rodillas por la pesadez de su cuerpo, pero alzo la vista para encontrar como el dios preparaba nuevamente el ataque anteriormente lanzado con una enorme cantidad de energía que incrementaba en vez de disminuir con cada segundo que pasaba, sino hacía algo pronto entonces sería su final.

Nuevamente el **[Meteor Fallen]** fue lanzado pero con una fuerza incluso superior a la anterior. Godou al ver como aquel letal ataque se acercaba tuvo que pensar con prisa una forma de sobrevivir o detener el ataque, ya que el dios poseía un poder al nivel de Wukong con el pacto de exterminio de reyes asesinos de dioses, lanzar un ataque de energía divina para devolver el ataque no era una opción al no tener un poder mágico tan grande como ese.

Entonces un recuerdo lo golpeo. Un Campione no solo es conocido como un idiota o un asesino de dioses sino que también se le podían llamar seres con el poder de aplastar la lógica, la existencia misma de un Campione era un fenómeno peor que cualquier otro que la madre naturaleza pudiera mandar en contra de sus mortales hijos.

Una apuesta peligrosa cruzo la mente de Godou y provoco una sonrisa en la cara del rey por la emoción como el riesgo de usarla, ya que solamente un verdadero idiota intentaría hacer algo como eso sabiendo que solo era posible, entonces mientras el ataque avanzaba a una velocidad inevitable así con una fuerza incapaz de ser aplastada, el joven rey abrió la boca que tenía una sonrisa.

 _[KA-BOOOOM]_

Nuevamente la explosión dio nacimiento entre toda la oscuridad que gobernaba en todas partes a la vez que el dios esperaba ver el destino de su rival, si había muerto en la batalla dejándolo con la maldición de esperar a un nuevo oponente lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo o si sobrevivió para continuar la batalla y ver si era posible su muerte, pero una vez que lo residual de la explosión se alejó de donde se encontraba el joven rey… simplemente había oscuridad.

El dios suspiro al observar como la oscuridad que mantenía su débil movimiento era lo único que sobrevivió del ataque… los ojos del dios se abrieron con sorpresa para observar nuevamente la oscuridad que había debajo de él.

Debido a que las deidades podían observar con claridad incluso en la zona más oscura el dios pudo notar algo que lo sorprendió de gran manera. La oscuridad inerte sin vida se movía de manera rítmica como si estuviera respirando, debido a los constantes movimientos es que se pudo notar como en ciertos espacios un brillante color rojo sangre se pintaba por todo el lugar, pero eso obviamente no era normal, entonces la oscuridad empezó a moverse mostrando una nueva forma.

El cuerpo de un toro que estaba cubierto por escamas negras como la obsidiana con el centro del abdomen de un rojo vivo así como las extremidades de un cocodrilo pero casi cercanas a las de una persona, su largo cuello como el de una jirafa que terminaba con una cara de serpiente más parecida al de un caimán o incluso un tipo de dinosaurio con un enfoque más violento como bélico y con la cola de una lagartija y alas de murciélago y todo su cuerpo rodeado por unas hermosas escamas negras y los ojos brillantes de un color dorado con sus pupilas reptiles fijadas en su persona.

Incluso entre la raza del dios conocían a los seres cuya fuerza superaba a la de casi cualquier ser y que eran representaciones físicas de la fuerza bruta así como de la elegancia y la majestuosidad encarnada, una poderosa raza conocida como los dragones.

El dios no podía creer que un dragón de verdad había aparecido en su limbo así como tampoco lo entendía, que había pasado con su joven adversario quien encarnaba una emoción en su alma tan profunda que simplemente pasar un segundo parados lograba hacerlo desear una batalla de categoría planetaria en juego, pero no iba a quejarse de tener a esta bestia mítica como su nuevo oponente.

El dios preparado una ataque en contra del enorme dragón negro, pero el dragón con un movimiento sumamente rápido increíble para su tamaño logro mandar a volar al dios con un simple movimiento de su mano, entonces el dragón con un movimiento rápido llego a donde el dios para proporcionar un poderoso golpe.

El dios podía sentir un enorme dolor por cada golpe que le era proporcionado por el enorme dragón. La fuerza que tenía contaba con una abrumadora diferencia entre ambos guerreros era obvia así mismo como uno tenía mayor posibilidad, pero el dios se levantó entonces concentro energía Ki para lanzar un **[Shinsei Taiho]** contra el dragón.

Pero el poderoso dragón lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de poder de su boca, un mar de llamas de color rojo con negro salía de la boca del dragón chocando así como destruir el ataque del dios para avanzar a donde el dios se encontraba. El poderoso dios intento evitar el ataque volando, pero el ataque fue más rápido causando un grave daño.

El dios entonces salió volando por la fuerza de la cola del dragón y este junto una poderosa energía blanca con negro mientras su poder incrementaba de una manera u otra, pero el aumento abrumador de poder provocaba que la tierra temblara así como hizo que luz naciera por toda partes mientras el poder incrementaba en el poderoso dragón oscuro, entonces en su boca la energía se manifestó con la creación del brillo de un sol y entonces…

– **[Fine del Mondo]** – La energía fue lanzada de la boca del poderoso dragón que fue rumbo a donde el dios y este junto un poder en su mano para lanzar un **[Meteor Fallen]** que luchara contra la técnica del dragón, entonces ambos ataques luchaban contra si con la intención de acabar con la otra técnica y lastimar o asesinar a su rival.

La oscuridad temblaba mientras el poder de ambos seres luchaba e incrementaba para demostrar su superioridad, el aura rojiza del dios incrementaba de intensa forma mientras que la del dragón intentaba igualar todo el poder del dios con cada segundo que pasaba, entonces con un fuerte grito de parte del dios así como un rugido de parte del dragón demostraba el aumento de poder de sus ataques para que al final…

 _[BOOOOM]_

Ambos ataques terminaron por destruirse mutuamente creando una severa explosión. El humo tardo un poco para desaparecer pero el dios no espero para salir volando hacía donde se encontraba el dragón, pero su sorpresa fue cuando encontró al dragón con sus manos juntas un pequeño sol (comparado con el tamaño del dragón) se formó en la mano y grito – **[Taiyo Shometsu]** – El pequeño sol fue lanzado al dios que se encontraba frente al ataque.

El dios no logro esquivar el poderoso ataque y se dejó absorber por la masa de fuego blanco con oro que le dejaría un enorme daño considerable. El dragón bajo su energía divina cuando observo al dios entrar dentro de su ataque de poder divino, por lo cual al pensar que la victoria le pertenecía entonces su cuerpo empezó a cambiar.

Su gran cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a volverse del tamaño de un humano y su forma reptil cambio a una totalmente humana, entonces se pudo observar como el cuerpo del poderoso dragón oscuro había cambiado a la forma del joven rey demonio, entonces con una respiración agitada decidió descansar una vez su victoria había sido alcanzada.

– Es bueno que logro derrotar sin sentir el dolor del **[Ave de presa]** … espera – El joven rey entonces puso su mano en la zona del corazón – No duele – El uso de la 6ta encarnación de Verethragna provoca un enorme dolor en el corazón por el largo uso y debido a que en la batalla contra el dios, Godou debía de sentir un dolor en su corazón… pero no le dolía – Ahora que lo pienso mi poder se está regenerando cada segundo que pasa – Como una deidad del sol cuando pasaba un nuevo día su poder se recuperaba en su 100%.

Al parecer en este limbo el tiempo no iba acorde con el tiempo del mundo real. Su cuerpo pensaba que ya había pasado más de un día cuando apenas habían pasado cerca de…

– Cuanto tiempo hemos estado batallando – Debido a sus instintos sentía que habían peleado por días pero su conciencia debatía con horas y su propio pensamiento que fueron semanas enteras, si no se daba prisa en escapar podría volverse loco – Pero el espacio no debería desaparecer – Comento Godou observando su alrededor – Comento Godou observando que la oscuridad continuaba en todas partes en las que pasara su vista.

– Eso es porque aún no he muerto – La voz del dios hizo que Godou alzara la vista a donde se suponía la explosión había sido tragado por el poderoso ataque de Godou – Así que usted podía convertirse en un dragón ¿eh? Sin duda eres un rival de lo más interesante, que te parece joven rival mío si nos ponemos serios en este caso – La energía del dios continuaba creciendo de manera abismal – Ahora no pensare ser tan amable como antes y daré todo de mí… espero que estés listo, asesino de dioses.

Godou inconscientemente obtuvo una retorcida sonrisa digna de una persona amante de las batallas que pudrían ser vistas en la batalla que tuvo contra Alexander por culpa de la **[Fiebre del Loco]** que impuso Lancelott en él, no sabía con exactitud si la victoria le sonreía pero no pensaba perder sin intentar ir por la victoria en una batalla, no era un Campione por nada.

Entonces una nueva batalla entre deidades empezó done los golpes continuaban y los ataques de energía creaban explosiones desastrosas. La batalla duro días, semanas o incluso meses, tal vez incluso solo minutos o escasos segundos, ya que el tiempo en aquel lugar no era posible de ser medido.

Entonces las deidades se alejaron de un golpe. El rojizo dios estaba sumamente cansado por la larga batalla en la que había participado así como el joven rey demonio quien gracias al espacio podía recuperar su poder en ciertos momentos, pero incluso así su cuerpo se encontraba con una enorme conmoción que le dificultaba la movilidad pero que mantenía una sonrisa en cara, era momento de acabar la batalla de una vez por todas… era el pensamiento de los 2 poderosos rivales que contaban con increíbles poderes.

– Antes de acabar la batalla quisiera que escucharas mi historia – Godou abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras del dios – Uno de los dos terminara muriendo tarde o temprano y ya sea yo el que gane o pierda, quiero que conozcas mi historia – Godou asintió a las palabras del dios – Empezare por decir el nombre que tengo en esta forma ya que con el paso de los siglos eh olvidado mi propio nombre. En estos momentos puedes llamarme _Super Saiyajin God_ y pertenezco a una raza guerra llamada los Saiyan.

Entonces el dios empezó a contar la historia de la raza de los Saiyan, desde la 1ra generación hasta como el planeta Sarada había sido destruida por culpa de la raza Saiyan que lucharon contra el poderoso Super Saiyajin para morir inútilmente y en como en la luna llena los Saiyan se trasformaban en enormes monos apodados Osarus y que cuando el Super Saiyajin se transformó en el Super Osaru destruyo el planeta por el incontrolable poder que portaba.

Los Saiyan viajaron de planeta en planeta para encontrar un nuevo mundo donde vivir. En unos de sus viajes los Saiyan encontraron un planeta donde vivían los Tsufurus, una raza alienígena pequeña que contaba con una gran tecnología, entonces los Saiyan empezaron a cazar a la rasa Tsufuru y cuando todos murieron el planeta fue llamado Vegita por el Saiyan más fuerte que era el Rey Vegita.

Pero en ese tiempo él dios junto con otros 5 Saiyan no pudieron tolerar tal acto bélico de parte de los de su raza y unieron sus poderes en él, debido a eso es que él había activado un poder incluso superior al del Super Saiyajin, el _Super Saiyajin God_ …. Pero la trasformación solo era temporal.

– Di todo de mí para hacer que mis camaradas entendieran que debíamos de buscar un camino más digno… pero al final el poder me traiciono y regrese a ser un simple Saiyan que fue condenado por el Rey a ser asesinado, cuando pensé que mi vida pro fin terminaría – La voz del dios sonaba cada vez más rota como triste – Cuando desperté esperando el fuego del infierno me encontré con mi poder de Super Saiyajin God y atrapado en esta eterna oscuridad como una burla de no poder haber cambiado nada, pero puede que hoy termine todo – Lo mirada del dios paso al "cielo" para observar la eterna oscuridad – Prepárate joven guerrero porque estoy a punto de usar todo mi poder en este último ataque – Godou sonrió cuando su instinto también le comentaba que la batalla llegaba a su fin – Si no es una molestia, te importaría decirme tu nombre – Pregunto el dios.

– Kusanagi Godou – Contesto el joven rey demonio con una sonrisa, entonces el dios sonrió con diversión una vez que supo el nombre de su rival.

La energía del dios entonces empezó a incrementar de una increíble manera mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo con los dedos alzados al cielo y donde la energía se reunía de una forma diferente a todas las veces anteriores, pues la energía se juntaba en un tipo de torbellino que le daba una muy mala espina a Godou.

– "Debo de pensar en algo" – Godou sabía que esa técnica realmente podría causar su muerte con un solo toque y debía de pensar una forma de derrotar al dios 1ro.

Cerrando los ojos pudo sentir como el **[Caballo Blanco]** y **[La Espada de Oro]** eran habilidades que eran capaces de ser usadas, pero el problema era que ni esas técnicas podrían ser útiles en esos momentos, sino pensaba en algo realmente moriría por el Super Saiyajin God y esa misteriosa técnica.

– **[Que le parece apostar todo en una sola técnica]** – Una poderosa voz que resuena en su cabeza y que provenía de su brazo derecho donde hibernaba la espada sagrada conocida como Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi o la Kusanagi no Tsurugi, pero el joven rey no entendía el mensaje de su espada – **[No limites tu poder divino y tampoco la del caballo blanco y entonces… convierte este mundo maldito en un infierno de llamas abrasadoras] –** La idea de la espada divina era realmente arriesgada y por eso Godou apostaría todo en ello.

Godou entonces empezó a liberar su poder divino de gran manera comparable al del dios adversario.

La oscuridad nuevamente empezó a temblar cuando el brillo rojizo como dorado empezaban a ser expulsados de los cuerpos de las divinidades, ambos concentraban todo el poder que había dentro de sus cuerpos hasta la última gota, el vencedor sería aquel que lanzara 1ro su ataque con su máxima potencia.

 _– "¡Ven a mi lado, para obtener la victoria!, ¡Sol inmortal, envíame el caballo veloz luminoso!, ¡Milagroso caballo veloz, ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo!" –_ Palabras de hechizo de la 3ra encarnación del dios de la guerra salieron de la boca del rey demonio con poder, entonces en lo alto del cielo se formó un sol blanco de gran tamaño como el original pero con un calor abrumador.

Entonces el sol empezó a brillar para convertirse en un majestuoso corcel blanco que corría hacía donde el Super Saiyajin God se encontraba centrando su energía. El dios simplemente observo como la técnica se acercaba ya que su cuerpo no reaccionaba correctamente por la larga batalla así como el cansancio de mantener la energía en su mano, pero no pensaba morir tan fácilmente sin dar su último ataque.

– **[Ryushi no Dai Hendo]** _(Cataclismo de partículas)_ – El Super Saiyajin God lanzo el poderoso ataque que había estado acumulando en su mano para que chocara contra el corcel de fuego.

Pero el corcel paso sobre el ataque por el poder que emanaba y debido al calor que desintegraba cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de su alrededor. El dios sonrió antes de que el corcel impactara con su cuerpo.

El impacto entonces provoco una explosión gigantesca de fuego blanco que se expandía de gran manera, ni Godou podía imaginar el resultado del ataque final de ambos seres que rompían la lógica del universo.

Una vez el fuego abandono todo el espacio se pudo observar como el poderoso dios estaba cubierto por un manto de fuego que poco a poco calcinaba su cuerpo, el dios majestuoso sonrió con elegancia digna de un héroe que había sobrevivo a una larga guerra obteniendo una victoria personal a cambio de su vida, entonces un milagro paso…

 _[CRACK][SHIME]_

Del oscuro cielo que el dios se acostumbró a observar durante décadas libero un hermoso brillo blanco que iluminaba su cuerpo, la oscuridad poco a poco se destruía dejando entrar la hermosa como cálida luz que sentía llamaba su alma para al fin poder descansar, entonces sus ojos brillaron con alegría mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos al ver por fin la libertad que durante largo tiempo se le había prohibido.

Su mirada era como la de un niño quien se había reencontrado con sus padres tras ser abandonado en alguna parte, el corazón de Godou se desgarro por tan triste escena y más al saber por qué tal hermosa luz era causa de la alegría perdida del poderoso dios de una raza guerrera… sin duda el destino era cruel con aquellos que no seguían la regla de su mundo.

– Arigato Kusanagi Godou – La voz del dios hablo al joven asesino de dioses quien observo al poderoso dios – Mi alma por fin se reunirá con mis camaradas así como con mi hermanos Saiyan, pero mi poder al parecer te será entregado como recompensa de tu victoria… sé que no es justo pedirte esto, pero espero puedas llevar el orgullo Saiyan como yo no pude – Poco a poco el cuerpo del dios se desvanecía en un hermoso color blanco – Si algún día el destino nos permite reencontrarnos en cualquier situación, espero poder disfrutar de una bebida como amigos – El cuerpo del dios entonces desapareció.

El mundo de oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer cuando su único prisionero había abandonado, entonces el poder del Super Saiyajin God paso al cuerpo de Godou así como el espació desapareció por completo en un brillo de blanco que cegó a Godou.

* * *

 **Y con esto termino esta nueva historia que no tenía planeada pero que un amigo me inspiro para hacer.**

 **La verdad aunque tenía una historia de Dragon Ball con Godou siendo un Campione y no siendo un Saiyan de nacimiento como lo es en [Destino de un Saiyan] donde Godou toma el lugar de Goku pero basado en el Universo 6, pero en esta historia Godou es un Campione que termina en el mundo del Universo 7 donde viven Goku y sus compañeros.**

 **Como vieron la historia empieza con la aparición del 1er Super Saiyajin God y si se preguntan quién o porque hay un 1er Super Saiyajin God y no es Goku, pues según Shen Long en DBS, se necesita de 6 Saiyajins de corazón puro para que aparezca un Super Saiyajin God y ya que el mito no se puede inventar solo, es obvio que debía de haber nacido un Super Saiyajin God antes de los Guerreros Z.**

 **Sobre la historia del dios Saiyan puede que la cuente en una parte de la historia pero no estoy del todo seguro, eso lo pensare en otro momento.**

 **Regresando al fic; Esta historia como pueden ver es tras que Godou obtiene los derechos divino del SSG (sea cual sea) pero a su vez le dará a Godou un nivel de poder un poco más elevado, aunque en realidad la aparición de este Saiyan era para poder enseñarle a Godou un poco el estilo de combate del mundo de Dragon Ball.**

 **Aunque se podría decir que Godou sería un Fake Saiyan o algo por el estilo al tener un poder de Saiyan pero no tener sangre de la misma, el motivo por hacer esto es que para mí Godou quedaría muy bien como un Saiyan al estilo de Bardock o algo similar, a su vez también use la forma que quería Toei Animation para el Super Saiyajin God que tenía el cuerpo del Super Saiyajin 4 con un pelo al estilo Super Saiyajin 3 ya que me parecía interesante poner esta forma, aunque la forma de Goku como de Vegeta será la misma que aparece en DBS.**

 **La historia comenzara antes de que Raditz llegue a la tierra mientras que ya paso lo de Piccolo Daimaku ya fue vencido por Goku y solo quedo Piccolo que participa en el último Budokai de DB original.**

 **Otra cosa de la que quiera comentar es que soy algo flojo (vista personal) acerca de las batallas al describirlas y también en duración, motivo por el cual es obvio que no tendré la genialidad del maestro Toriyama para hacer esta serie tan buena como la que él haría, así que espero que esta historia incluso con sus peleas como la que escribí en este capítulo sea del agrado de todo vosotros.**

 **Una cosa más que agregar es que la serie será un Harem aunque no sé qué chicas entren, además de que en este Fic las amantes de Godou (Erika, Ena, Liliana, Yuri) no se encuentran en el mundo de DB como Godou y no sé si aparecerán o cuando aparecerían en caso de introducirlas y una cosa más es que: la serie contara con sagas a base de enemigos de películas (enemigos no-canon) para hacer la saga un poco más variada y no tener únicamente a Raditz, Vegeta & Nappa, Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego...**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[El Destino del Heroico Rey]**

El suave tacto del viento puro así como el calor brindado por los rayos del sol que a su vez daban a juego el constante canto de las aves resonaba en todas partes. En el centro de un bosque se encontraba el joven rey demonio que había tenido una batalla contra una deidad en un extraño sitio, pero ahora el ropaje del joven había cambiado a una playera negra con finales de oro de manga largo debajo de un chaleco azabache con oro y un pantalón oscuro, pero el joven rey tenía los ojos cerrados.

Debido a que el alrededor tenía la sensación de vida que hacía falta en la tierra del rojizo dios Super Saiyajin Dios es que abrió los ojos, cosa que provoco una sorpresa al joven que portaba un inmenso poder en su cuerpo. Su vista paso a todas partes del lugar incrédulo de lo que observaba la fertilidad de la tierra en toda su potencia, pero incluso con esa información le era difícil el saber su situación actual.

Obviamente no encontraría nada útil quedándose donde estaba así como tampoco esperando a que algo pasara, ese no era el estilo en que un Kusanagi o un Campione podría escoger. La sangre de aventurero que habitaba dentro de él despertó con el deseo de explorar aquel lugar así como encontrar algo que le ayudara, entonces empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

Godou durante su caminata había sacado su celular para observar que no tenía señal (aunque era obvio estando en una montaña en quién sabe dónde), así que basándose únicamente de sus instintos así como de habilidad para adaptarse nacida no solo de su tiempo como Campione sino como miembro de la familia Kusanagi es que simplemente camino como si nada, no importaba que es lo que pudiera aparecer en aquel lugar todo saldría corriendo o se alejaría con su cercanía… salvo las bestias con un deseo de batalla.

Debido a que los árboles eran todos iguales así como la tierra en la que caminaba es que no podía pensar en una posibilidad cercana de en qué parte del mundo se podría encontrar por lo que una ciudad era su mejor opción, pero mientras caminaba podía sentir como su instinto como un asesino de dioses estaba en un estado semi alerta como si algo sumamente poderoso estuviera cerca de aquel lugar, pero el sentimiento era diferente a una deidad que había caído en herejía sino como un sentimiento de batalla más cálido y más tentativo, entonces de la nada…

 _[Ayúdenos]_

El gritó de una persona resonó en los oídos del rey exterminador de dioses que había empezado a correr una vez el gritó se escuchó. No sabía ni quien o porque habían gritado de la nada, pero sabía que esa persona tenía miedo de algo y ya que su instinto estaba un poco más alerta es que decidió invocar a un fiel compañero que no lo abandonaría para una batalla.

– " _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos. Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ – Palabras de poder salieron de su boca así mismo una hermosa espada azabache se formó en su mano derecha.

Comparado con Salvatore Doni quien era llamado el "Rey de Espadas", Godou era sumamente malo con la espada siendo capaz de hacer únicamente movimientos base como ataques bajo su propio instinto de batalla creada por el deseo de vencer a su enemigo y obtener la victoria, no podría decir que si peleara contra un espadachín o un samurái experto podría vencer fácilmente sino que es muy probable que pierda en técnica, pero no tenía planeado dejar que algo como el uso de su espada le detuviera de salvar a quien estuviera en peligro.

No tardo mucho debido a su resistente como su capacidad física digna de un rey demonio o una deidad por lo que logro observar la situación a unos cuantos metros donde podía observar una gigantesca serpiente de plateadas escamas así como unos carmesís ojos que estaba atacando a 3 personas posiblemente, pero ignorando tales detalles simplemente agarro con fuerza a su espada divina, entonces la serpiente bajo la cabeza con prisa con la clara intención de devorar a los presentes de una sola vez.

 _[SLASH][SHHHHHHHHH]_

La enorme serpiente grito de dolor cuando en su cuello una enorme cantidad de sangre empezó a salir por culpa de una herida creada por el filo de la espada azabache, entonces Godou apareció delante de la serpiente con su espada cuyo filo tenía un poco de la sangre de la serpiente por haberla cortado. La poderosa bestia ofreció una mirada de odio a quien había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para atacarla, pero las personas en su espalda estaban sorprendidas.

– **Como osas a meterte entre mí y mi comida** – La voz de la serpiente era sumamente amenazadora mientras su rostro igualaba la ira de su voz – **No sé con qué me hayas cortado para hacer más lenta mi regeneración, pero volveré no solo por mi comida... si no por mi venganza** – La serpiente entonces desapareció como si se tratara de un espejismo que nunca estuvo en 1er lugar, Godou sonrió con emoción ante la amenaza del poderoso dios dragón que al parecer buscaría una batalla digna de una divinidad.

– Muchas gracias – Una voz en su espalda le hizo recordar que había salvado a otras vidas humanas de la serpiente gigante, por lo cual observo a las personas que salvo.

Había un anciano hombre que debía de tener por lo menos unos 62 años cuyo cabello era blanco por las canas que portaba y tenía una blanca piel que resaltaba unos azules ojos, su rostro detonaba sabiduría como experiencia aunque el miedo también se podía encontrar en él. El hombre llevaba una camisa blanca china del periodo Han así como un pantalón holgado azul que permitía el libre movimiento del cuerpo.

Otra persona era una mujer de la misma edad que el hombre de un canoso cabello blanco que no superaba el cuello así como su piel que resaltaba unos hermosos ojos color esmeraldas que resaltaban la suave facciones en su ya anciano rostros, su rostro detonaba miedo así como una belleza digna de una Yamato Nadeshiko desprendería. La anciana mujer llevaba un traje tradicional chino del periodo Han de un color rojo así como una pantalones holgados blancos.

La última persona fue la que sin duda llamó la atención de Godou.

Una hermosa joven de 14 años de un rojizo cabello largo y lacio que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda que dejaba caer de un lado un mechón de color negro cosa que resaltaba la blanca y hermosa piel de la joven niña y algo que sin duda era llamativo eran sus ojos de un color violeta que podían ser confundidos con un hermoso rojo suave misma, su rostro cuyas facciones finas facciones que eran de una princesa educada como una Yamato Nadeshiko. Su vestimenta a comparación de sus ancianos acompañantes era un Junihitoe que protegía su delicado cuerpo, su hermosa mirada que portaba miedo observaba con cierta curiosidad a su salvador como al de sus padres.

– No he hecho nada que merezca su gratitud – Dijo Godou al anciano hombre con una sonrisa en rostro – Además de que esa serpiente dijo que pensaba volver en otros momentos, eso significa que esto no ha acabado todavía – Comento Godou al anciano hombre con un tono serio – Pero porque esa cosa los estaba atacando – Pregunto ahora curioso.

– Lleva 8 años haciendo lo mismo – Comento el anciano hombre sorprendiendo a Godou – Cada año viene y se come a uno de mis hijos… este venía a comerse a mi dulce Kushinada – Dijo el anciano hombre que acariciaba los rojizos cabellos de su hija – Pero siendo así de viejos y meros mortales, es imposible que podamos enfrentarnos a esa maligna entidad que busca devorarse a nuestra familia.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Godou al anciano hombre, pero de la nada…

 _[GRRRR]_

Su estómago rugió como si no hubiera comido en meses… cosa que podría resultar ser cierta por el misterioso limbo donde cayó, entonces el anciano hombre sonrió al ver como el joven se sonrojaba por el fuerte sonido de su estómago.

– Que te parece si te cuento todo en nuestro hogar como pago por haber salvado la vida de mi linda Kushinada – Dijo el anciano hombre con una sonrisa en cara, Godou usualmente no hubiera aceptado la oferta sabiendo que realmente no hizo nada para merecerlo (Según él) pero el hambre realmente le estaba golpeando fuerte, por lo cual acepto la comida con una sonrisa en cara.

– Ne. Onii-san – La suave como hermosa voz de Kushinada llamó la atención de Godou quien volteo a verla, entonces la joven señalo su espalda para preguntar algo que dejo sorprendido a Godou – Porque usted tiene una cola – Godou observo su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que en su espalda había una cola de mono parecida a la que tenía su anterior rival.

Godou se había quedado sin palabra alguna al ver la cola que se movía de arriba abajo como la de un mono, al parecer el asesinato de la deidad Saiyan le dejo otra cosa aparte de su abismal poder como recompensa de su muerte, Godou suspiro pesadamente al ver que ahora tenía algo problemático en su cuerpo, simplemente guardo a Ame mientras seguía a la familia.

* * *

La pareja de ancianos estaba sorprendida cuando vieron a Godou comer con voracidad toda comida servida en su plato (digno de un Saiyan dirían muchos) como si algo se lo arrebataría sino lo comía rápidamente, pero esa persona los había salvado de la poderosa como hermosa serpiente plateada.

– Estuvo delicioso – Comento Godou dejando de lado la comida por un momento – Ahora quisiera saber más acerca de esa serpiente que los ha estado atacando cada año – Pidió Godou a los ancianos con una mirada seria.

– Mi esposa y yo hemos tenido 8 saludables niños donde Kushinada era la más pequeña, pero desde hace 8 años la serpiente llega a esta tierra y exige a uno de nuestros hijos como comida para ella. Este año vino por Kushinada… nuestra última hija – Comento el anciano con una voz y mirada triste mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza – Intente proteger a mis hijos con toda mi fuerza… pero con un simple movimiento me dejo fuera de combate, no pude hacer nada – Dijo mientras su voz se rompía y traicioneras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y su esposa lo abrazo suavemente provocando la ira de Godou hacía la serpiente.

Comparado con sus 6 "hermanastros" que portaban el título como asesino de dioses es que Godou odiaba el meterse en problemas que no lo involucran para nada, pero nunca pensaría en tal cosa como dejar que una persona sufriera cuando tenía el suficiente poder como para hacer algo, además de que Yuri no lo perdonaría por no hacer nada cuando una familia está sufriendo y menos cuando hay una linda niña de la edad de Hikari o un poco menor.

– Yo me haré cargo de esto – Los ancianos hombres así como la joven niña observaron sorprendidos a su salvador ante esas repentinas palabras – Puede que no lo parezca en realidad, pero soy una persona sumamente poderosa – Y no era ninguna mentira ya que portaba el poder de un dios – "Aunque no tengo ni la menor ida de dónde encontrar a la serpiente o la técnica que uso para escapar… sabes algo de eso, Ame" – Pregunto mentalmente Godou a su espada azabache que llevaba.

– **[…No creo que la serpiente se haya escapado como si nada]** – Comento la espada sagrada de manera mental a su compañero – **[Si tuviera que definir el poder usado… sería como si usara una magia que permitiera crear un portal dimensional parecido pero diferente a los [Pasajes de Hadas] que hicieran que su cuerpo vaya de un lugar a otro, algo parecido a la técnica que tienes al usar tu 1ra encarnación]** – Explico la espada a su usuario con una voz firme – **[Posiblemente no se encuentre lejos]**

– Gracias – La voz dela anciano hombre llamaron la atención del joven rey quien estaba teniendo una plática mental con su instrumento divino – No solo nos salvaste sino que planeas pelear contra la serpiente, pero será mejor que lo olvides – Godou alzo una ceja ante el comentario del anciano hombre – Es demasiado poderosa como para que puedas enfrentarla.

– No sé preocupe por eso – Comento Godou al anciano hombre que miró al joven quien tenía una sonrisa retadora y de emoción en su rostro, como si disfrutara de pelear contra oponente mucho más fuerte que él – Además… entiendo el deseo de proteger algo – Dijo para tocar el cabello de la hermosa joven y revolverlo en una caricia que sonrojo a Kushinada – Donde puedo encontrar a la serpiente – Pregunto Godou a las ancianas personas.

– Usualmente viene en una cueva que hay por ese camino – Señalo la mujer un camino en el bosque desde la ventana, la cual desprendía una enrome aura, por lo cual Godou dejo la cabeza de Kushinada para ver el camino que tomaría con tal de encontrar a la serpiente que había estado torturando a tan amable familia.

Godou se levantó con la clara intención de ir a buscar a la serpiente y derrotarla con sus manos, pero entonces algo lo detuvo – Onii-san – Godou volteo a ver a Kushinada que se acercó a él – Planeas ir a pelear con la serpiente – Pregunto Kushinada con una mirada triste en sus ojos, Godou recordó a Hikari cuando fue a batallar contra poderosos dioses y a Shizuka cuando era más pequeña y tenía miedo de los rayos, por lo cual se arrodillo para quedar más o menos a la altura de Kushinada.

– No tengas miedo que tengo planeado regresar – Dijo Godou para acariciar la cabeza de Kushinada – Solo se una buena niña y quédate aquí, que Onii-san se hará cargo por completo de esa malvada serpiente – Kushinada no parecía gustarle la idea de que Godou se fuera a pelear contra la serpiente – Que te parece si al regresar jugamos los dos – Kushinada observo a Godou y alzo su mano.

– Prométeme que volverás – Dijo Kushinada para mostrarle a Godou su meñique, Godou sonrió con dulzura como si se tratara de su propia hermana de niña y junto su meñique para decir "Es una promesa", por lo cual Kushinada dijo – Si rompes la promesa te tragaras mil agujas.

– Lo prometo – Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Kushinada con una sonrisa, entonces se levantó con la intención de ir a donde se encontraba la serpiente.

– Espera – Detuvo el anciano y Godou volteo a verlo – Cuál es tu nombre – Pregunto el anciano hombre a su salvador quien recordó que no había dicho su nombre todavía.

– Kusanagi Godou – Comento el joven rey para salir de la casa e ir rumbo a donde la serpiente se encontraba.

* * *

Sabiendo el lugar donde la pareja de ancianos había visto a la serpiente venir durante 7 años es que el joven rey demonio salió corriendo con prisa, aunque usando el conocimiento otorgado por el Super Saiyajin God en su batalla es que podía aumentar su velocidad usando un poco de su poder, por lo cual corría como si no pasara nada de nada, aunque era más lento que cuando usaba la velocidad divina.

Más fue suficiente para poder llegar a una cueva donde su instintos de Campione le advertía de una deidad cercana y una muy poderosa. Godou saco a su **[Acero]** para lo que sea que lo esperara adentro, aunque el poder que desprendía solo la entrada le indicaba a Godou que dicha divinidad que ponía alerta su instinto como un rey exterminador de dioses era sumamente poderosa, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás en esos momentos cuando alguien que era más pequeña que su hermana estaba en peligro.

La cueva no era diferente a otras ya que contaba con todo hasta oscuridad, aunque gracias a la visión como Campiones es que podía ver como si fuera de día. El camino estaba lleno de cadáveres así como una aura maligna en cada parte de la cueva, entonces observo una luz más al final del misterioso túnel.

Un hermoso lago cristalino tan puro que se podía observar el fondo del mismo y debido a un agujero en el techo es que la luz entraba e iluminaba con ayuda de diversas piedras hermosas como el cristal, pase a tal hermosa vista el joven rey estaba buscando el paradero de la poderosa deidad con la cual estaba destinado a mantener una batalla hasta la muerte. No importaba donde mirase no podía encontrar ni la menor de las pistas del paradero de la serpiente, ni en la tierra ni en el lago que solo tenía una ligera mancha de rojo en una parte de la traslucida agua…

– Espera – Godou volteo a ver la zona roja del lago, cuando de la nada…

 _[SPLASH][SPLASH]_

La hermosa serpiente salió del lago con su herida casi totalmente sanada. La serpiente frunció el ceño cuando observo que la persona que le había causado la herida por la cual estaba en agua se encontraba presente en su hogar **– Esperaba salir dentro de unos minutos cuando mi herida curara en su totalidad, pero ya que viniste todo el camino para ser mi presa no pienso contenerme –** Bramó la deidad serpiente a Godou con ira en su voz.

– Soy una persona pacifista que siempre busca la paz o una solución verbal a cualquier problema así que si me prometes que dejaras en paz a esa pareja de ancianos como al cualquier otra persona, entonces todo terminara bien para ambos – Explico Godou a la serpiente plateada, cosa le causo un recuerdo de la batalla contra Athena cuando le dio la oportunidad de dejar Japón por las buenas.

– **Ni creas que perdonare que te hayas metido en mi presa y me hayas dañado** – Dijo con un enorme rencor la serpiente – **Pero no te preocupes… esto durara muy poco (muy poco)** – De la nada, la voz de la serpiente hizo un poderoso eco que no provenía de la cueva, de la nada…

 _[SPLASH][SPLASH]_

Los ojos de Godou se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como del lago salieron otras 7 cabezas totalmente idénticas a la 1ra. Las plateadas escamas brillaban de hermosa manera por los rayos de sol que tocaban las gotas de aguas que escurrían de sus escamas, sus rojos ojos como el rubí brillaban con un odio sumamente hermoso, Godou podía sentir el peligro que emanaba la poderosa serpiente… no, el poderoso dragón de 8 cabezas.

– "Pensaba que sería mera curiosidad… pero acaso estamos en el pasado, en el evento de…" – Pensaba Godou hasta que una voz le contesto.

– **[Lamento informar que no es así]** – La voz de la espada sagrada resonó en la cabeza de Godou – **[Aunque verdaderamente este dragón es Yamata no Orochi del mito donde fui concebido de su cola, esta serpiente no es la misma]** – Godou no podía entender a lo que su espada se refería – **[La serpiente de la cual nací era de unas escamas tan negras como el azabache y unos ojos morados que podían petrificar del miedo a cualquier ser vivo existente en su alrededor y otra cosa que la difiera de mi mito… es que la serpiente no se escondía en una cueva sino en el fondo del mar, en pocas palabras no viajamos en el tiempo sino…]**.

– "Que viajamos a otra dimensión" – Godou chasqueo la lengua al saber la verdad del **[Pasadizo de hadas]** que lo había atrapado – "Pero eso ahora no importa, sino el derrotar a este dragón" – Un aura dorada entonces empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Godou.

– **[Espere]** – La voz de su compañero detuvo el incremento de magia – **[En vez de usar los poderes de Verethragna usas el de Nidhogg o el poder de su nueva autoridad usurpada del dios extraterrestre para aprender a controlarlo, algo me hace pensar que será uno de los poderes más difíciles de dominar entre todos sus derechos divino]** – Comento la espada sagrada a su dueño según un presentimiento.

Godou no dijo nada y cerró los ojos. Usar un poder de una deidad de la fuerza como la luz y justicia era algo sumamente difícil si se comparaba con otras divinidades con las cuales Godou contaba o había enfrentado en el pasado, pero un aura de un color blanco intenso empezó a expandirse a su alrededor mientras su poder se elevaba y entonces – _Ahhhhhh_ – Un fuerte grito salió de su boca para liberar la energía y sentir su cuerpo con una fuerza mayor a la que tenía originalmente.

 **– Así que tú eres una deidad –** Comento la serpiente con una voz seria al observar el poder que desprendía el misterioso joven de negros cabellos – **Pero incluso eso no lograra atemorizarme, soy la poderosa serpiente de 8 cabezas y nada me vencerá** – Comento confiada la poderosa serpiente.

Godou de un rápido movimiento quedo delante de la serpiente para dar un golpe en lo que sería el centro del estómago de la misma, pero la serpiente con una gran agilidad junto con una sorprendente velocidad es que logró esquivar el golpe. El cuerpo de la enorme serpiente se podía mover de manera flexible, al punto donde podía mover su torso de un lado a otro en forma de S que lograba esquivar desde el golpe, hasta la onda de fuerza que lo acompañaba.

Godou no se rendía con la clara intención de golpear a la poderosa serpiente quien lograba esquivar cada ataque que mandaba, pero la serpiente usado una de sus 8 cabezas es que empujo a Godou hacía una de las paredes de la cueva, entonces otra junto energía en su cuello para lanzar una poderosa llamarada azul aguamarina que impacto donde su rival había sido enviado segundos antes.

Orochi no bajo su poder como tampoco despego su vista del lugar donde se encontraba la deidad que había venido a asesinarlo. Moviendo su cabeza rápidamente es que esquivo una enorme roca que había lanzado su rival, entonces el joven salió de la pared sin ningún rasguño por su increíble resistencia ganad por su nueva divinidad, pero eso no quitaba el problema de la agilidad como flexibilidad de la serpiente de 8 cabezas.

La divinidad del SSG le otorgaba una fuerza física incomparable así como una velocidad increíble y una resistencia absoluta así como un poder divino abismal… y una cola, pero apartando eso y el uso del **Ki** es que las habilidades del mismo no le eran útiles hasta que aprendiera a dominarlos por completo, paro aún había una opción dentro de su arsenal, pero intentaría dólar a la serpiente con este poder preferiblemente antes que usar la otra forma.

Godou cerró los ojos y dejo que su poder se elevara ligeramente para entonces mandar parte de su poder a las piernas de manera que su velocidad aumentara. Godou no era un usuario perfecto de la velocidad divina como Alexander o era un espadachín experto como Salvatore Doni, tampoco era un experto en artes marciales como lo era su hermana jurada Luo Hao y simplemente se basaba de sus instintos para batallar con la fuerza bruta sin técnica o el uso de la espada de manera vaga, pero incluso con eso es que había logrado obtener la victoria en diversas ocasiones ante deidades de gran poder.

Godou salió corriendo a alta velocidad para entonces usando la espada azabache dañar nuevamente a la serpiente. Yamata quien había logrado esquivar el golpe de la deidad humana no esperaba que la espada pudiera dañarle la piel como lo había hecho con su cabeza horas atrás, entonces la serpiente de 8 cabezas mostró furia en su mirada cuando sintió el dolor de ser cortada por la sagrada espada azabache.

Godou quedo nuevamente delante de la poderosa serpiente quien enfada lanzo con 4 de sus 8 cabezas un mar de llamas, las cuales Godou esquivo saltando a un lado para luego saltar hacía una de las cabezas de la serpiente, pero otra cabeza lo golpeo cuando este se acercó demasiado a su cabeza desprotegida.

El joven rey se levantó para observar a la serpiente que aparentaba burlarse de su rival que no acertaba ni un solo golpe, entonces la ira empezó a apoderarse de Godou como nunca antes había pasado y entonces – _Ahhhhhhhh_ – Godou soltó un gran grito para incrementar su poder así mismo es que un aura blanca empezó a rodear su cuerpo, Godou entonces salió corriendo a donde la serpiente para soltar una andanada de golpes combinado con una lluvia de cortes con Ame no Murakumo, pero la serpiente lograba esquivar con suma facilidad los ataques de Godou como si no fueran nada importante.

Debido a su flexibilidad como una serpiente incluso si contaba con 8 cabezas, le hacía fácil el esquivar cada ataque proporcionado a su persona como si nada pasara, además de que por sus duras escamas es que si daba un ataque podía sentirse un enorme dolor en su cuerpo así como mandarlo a volar, acto que se repetía constantemente donde la serpiente esquivaba cada ataque de Godou para mandarlo a volar con su cola o una de sus cabeza.

El joven rey nuevamente salió volando por un golpe de la cola de la serpiente como en situaciones anteriores, pero su cuerpo realmente no sentía un dolor como para evitar que se levantara y continuara con la pelea en contra de la deidad serpiente, pero realmente no tenía una forma con la cual enfrentarse a ella sin que lograra esquivar todos y cada uno de sus golpes o el mandarlo a volar como si se tratara de una pluma.

– **[Espere]** – Preparándose para ir en un nuevo asalto contra la serpiente es que su espada lo detuvo **– [El "plan" de usar el poder del misterioso dios extraterrestre no parece funcionar en lo más mínimo, así que le recomiendo use el poder del dragón negro para enfrentarse a la par contra el dragón de 8 cabezas]** – Godou pensó unos minutos las palabras de Ame para entonces bajar su nivel de poder.

Godou observo desde el inició al final si había existencia de vida en aquella cueva/caverna en la que las 2 deidades batallaban por si esta habilidad era necesaria, ya que en el mundo del dios rojo no existía vida aparte del dios era que no tuvo miedo de usar dicho poder o más bien de la condición de uso, motivo por el cual al saber que salvo por el agua sagrada existente en la cueva no había nada vivo salvo por las deidades.

– _"Envuelto en la oscuridad del inframundo es que la tierra un peligro obtiene, donde roe sin parar para a los pecadores castigar y devora. ¡Levanta dragón oscuro del inframundo que dio muerte a los malvados con el peso de la tierra!"_ – Palabras de poder salieron de la boca del rey a su vez que un aura oscura empezaba a cubrirlo para poder acceder a la transformación deseada.

Su cuerpo creció y una nueva forma obtuvo, a los ojos de Orochi un dragón occidental hacía aparición.

Las escamas plateadas de la serpiente que brillaban por la luz, ahora eran contrarrestadas por el oscuro brillo de las escamas negras de la forma dragonica de Godou. El tamaño ahora era casi idéntico, pues Godou era un poco más alto como por unos 10cm y su cuerpo era más robusto que el de su rival.

Yamata no podía creer lo que observaba, un simple humano había tomado la forma de un poderoso dragón negro cuyo poder era abrumador. La presión de esta forma así como la majestuosidad eran increíbles, pero la serpiente de ocho cabezas no pensaba sentirse inferior o intimidada por la nueva y algo atractiva forma de su rival y con sus 8 cabezas lanzó poderosas ráfagas de fuego.

Godou entonces abrió la boca para lanzar un mar de llamas rojas con tintes negros que competía en poder con las 8 llamas de Yamata lanzaba. Godou incremento entonces su poder mágico de manera que las llamas infernales ganaban control sobre la batalla de fuego y provocando que avanzara hasta Yamata quien grito de dolor, pero Godou sabía que la serpiente no sería vencida por algo como eso por lo cual dio un fuerte golpe que mando a volar a la serpiente.

Yamata se levantó para deslizarse hasta donde el dragón negro se encontraba, pero Godou simplemente batió sus alas para mandar a volar a la serpiente plateada a volar. Godou prendió sus puños en su fuego rojo con tintes negros para entonces con una velocidad sorprendente es que cada golpe dañaba el cuerpo de la plateada serpiente de violetas ojos.

Yamata no podía esquivar en el aire así que solo podía aceptar los golpes de su rival hasta que choco contra la pared de la cueva, Godou entonces empezó a dejar su forma de dragón para retomar la forma humana. El joven rey aumento su poder mágico para entonces crear en su mano derecha un sol blanco con tintes rojos **[Jigoku no Taiyo]** (Sol infernal) y entonces lanzo el poderoso sol a la serpiente.

 _[SHAAAAAAAAAA] x8_

El grito de dolor de la serpiente resonó en la caverna. El brillo del ataque tras unos segundos había desaparecido mostrando a la mal herida serpiente en el suelo con quemaduras realmente graves, pero Godou estaba sorprendido por la facilidad al derrotar a una bestia mitológica a la cual Susano tuvo que embriagar para derrotar, tal parecía que los niveles de poder que había entre su mundo con los de este eran totalmente diferentes.

Godou nuevamente invoco a la espada azabache en su mano derecha para apuntar a la cabeza principal de la serpiente, Yamata pensaba atacar a Godou con otra de sus 7 cabezas si lograba dañar una… pero su cuerpo estaba sumamente adolorido como siquiera para mover una cabeza por unos míseros segundos.

– **Hazlo** – Hablo la serpiente plateada al mago de negros cabellos que miro sorprendido a la hermosa serpiente **– Mi cuerpo no** **me escucha por el dolor, incluso cuando aún peso el poder para continuar peleando mi cuerpo se ve muy afectados por las espantosas llamas del fin de la vida. Dame el golpe final** – Hablo Yamata al joven sin resentimiento u odio – **Es el derecho del ganador.**

Godou aumento su poder mágico mientras Ame no Murakumo se preparaba para cortar a la poderosa serpiente cabeza por cabeza… pero Godou simplemente suspiro, entonces la espada negra desapareció de las manos de Godou mientras este sentía la incrédula mirada de la hermosa serpiente plateada.

– **Acaso no planeas matarme** – Pregunto la serpiente a Godou confundida por el acto del joven – **Pensé que estarías listo para matarme por el bien de esa familia –** Godou suspiro ante las palabras de Yamata.

– No soy un fanático de este tipo de cosas – Comento Godou a Yamanata con una voz algo sarcástica – Yo soy un pacifista, motivo por el cual prefiero resolver los problemas con platicas antes que con la fuerza bruta – La serpiente estaba incrédula ante las palabras del poderoso mago que podía tomar la forma de un dragón… o un dragón en forma humana – Si prometes no molestar a ninguna persona más, entonces te dejare vivir.

– **Para ti debe ser fácil decirlo** – Comento Yamata a su rival – **Las presas que puedan llenar mi estómago son escasas en estas tierras y salvo por esa familia con un poder mayor al promedio humano, no existe otro ser que pueda llenar mi estómago con los nutrientes vitales necesarios como los humanos** – Contesto Yamata a las palabras de Godou con cierta burla pero con cansancio notorio.

Nuevamente Godou observo grandes cambios en esos dioses que no tenían los dioses de su mundo como lo era el tener que vivir de alimentos, ya que eran seres espirituales hechos a base de magia es que no necesitaban de comida como seres vivos normales para existir, pero Godou podía comprender más o menos el motivo por el cual la serpiente hacía tal acto, pues el hambre en los seres no humanos podía volverlos sumamente agresivos con la humanidad.

– Entonces yo te alimentare – Yamata observo a Godou con ojos llenos de sorpresa (las 8 cabezas) – Si el hambre es lo que te provoca el tener que comer humanos, entonces buscare una forma de llenar tu estomago de una manera u otra, solo promete que no molestaras más a los humanos.

– **Lo prometo** – Dijo Yamata ante la declaración de Godou.

– Entonces, antes de regresar con esa amigable familia… no podrías hacer algo con esa forma tuya – Yamata alzo 8 de sus 16 cejas ante las palabras del mago – No es fácil el tener que explicar porque estoy caminando con una serpiente gigante de 8 cabezas. No hay forma de que puedas tomar una forma menos… llamativa.

Yamata puso una mirada en blanco para luego suspirar. Una hermosa luz blanca empezó a rodear el cuerpo de la serpiente que poco a poco se volvía más pequeña hasta el tamaño de una persona joven, entonces un color rojo escarlata se apodero de Godou ante lo que sus ojos miraban.

La poderosa serpiente había tomado la forma de una hermosa joven de 18 años de un brillante cabello plateado el cual era tan largo que llegaba hasta sus muslos, su pálida piel como si nunca le tocara el sol o sus ojos violetas cercano al intenso rojo le daban un gran encanto a la hermosa joven con sus finas facciones como de una princesa sacada de cuento de hadas, pero Godou estaba sonrojado porque la serpiente estaba desnuda y podía observar el generoso busto de la chica de una copa G así como unos rosados pezones, incluso su delgada cintura que avanzaba a las sensuales nalgas de la chica y avanzaba más y más.

– Porque estas desnuda – Grito Godou para girarse totalmente sonrojado tras haber visto el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer – No tienes algo de ropa que puedas ponerte – Pregunto Godou a la serpiente que había tomado una forma humana.

– Me es difícil hacer más allá de esto con todo mi cuerpo de esta manera – Comento Yamata a Godou con una voz suave – Las llamas del fin de la vida son tan poderosas que afectan la vida misma de un ser, motivo por el cual mi cuerpo no puede recuperarse de manera rápida y mi poder se va desapareciendo cada segundo que pasa – Godou observo a la hermosa dama quien mantenía una sonrisa burlona en cara, pero Godou quería ayudar a Yamata – Si me lanzas al agua sagrada me podre recuperar.

Godou trago saliva fuertemente al saber que tendría que cargar a Yamata hasta el agua, pero siendo causante del daño en la serpiente es que tuvo que aceptar. Tomando a la chica de princesa con sus brazos entre las suaves piernas y por su espalda es que Godou camino hasta la hermosa y cristalina fuete, para dejar con suavidad a Yamata.

La serpiente entonces fue rodeada por un hermoso brillo plateado y entonces la mujer se levantó – Estoy mejor ahora – Comento la serpiente para salir del agua igual de desnuda que como entro, entonces alzo una ceja cuando Godou que estaba observando otro lado de la cueva – Que te sucede.

– Ponte algo de ropa – Grito Godou sonrojado a la hermosa joven quien suspiro con pesadez, entonces un brillo apareció en la espalda de Godou.

– Ya puedes voltear – Godou volteo con algo de inseguridad y se quedó sorprendido.

Un hermoso kimono blanco con imágenes de serpientes rodeaba el voluptuoso cuerpo de la serpiente así como su lacio liberado que caía en su espalda pero con un mechón que caía de un lado de su hermoso rostro de cuento de hadas, cosa que la hacía que Godou no pudiera dejar de verla.

– ¿Por qué se me queda viendo tan fijamente? – Pregunto Yamata con un sonrojo en las mejillas por la intensa mirada del joven rey.

– Lo lamento – Se disculpó Godou desviando su mirada – Es que te veías muy hermosa – Las palabras del joven rey sonrojaron un poco a la serpiente.

* * *

Los dos "jóvenes" empezaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la inocente familia para decirles como termino todo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la humilde casa donde se encontraba la amable familia quienes al ver a Godou salieron para darle la bienvenida.

– De verdad regresaste – Dijo sorprendido el anciano – Que paso con la maligna serpiente – Pregunto el anciano hombre al joven con cierto miedo en su voz, pero Godou miro de reojo a Yamata quien simplemente se alzó de hombros como si no le importara que le llamaran un ser maligno.

– Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Comento Godou con una sonrisa – La serpiente no los molestara más – Comento Godou a los ancianos como a Kushinada con una sonrisa en cara quienes se sintieron aliviados.

– No puedo expresar todo el agradecimiento que tengo hacía usted joven – Comento el anciano hombre – Pero quien es la persona que lo acompaña – Pregunto curioso el anciano observando a la hermosa joven.

– Mi nombre es Ginryu Y. Orochi – Se presentó Yamata con un nombre que hizo alzar una ceja a Godou – Fui raptada por la serpiente de 8 cabezas y este amable joven me salvo la vida, motivo por el cual ahora viajare a su lado con tal de pagar mi deuda con su persona – Con palabras dignas de una Yamato Nadeshiko así como una refinada actitud que competía con la de Mariya Yuri es que la serpiente hablo.

– Es un gusto – Dijeron los presentes inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto a la otra parte.

– Y qué piensas hacer ahora Onii-chan – Pregunto Kushinada a Godou curiosa con el joven que había derrotado al malvado dragón.

– No he pensado en eso – Dijo Godou con una expresión pensativa. Actualmente no se encontraba en su mundo sino en uno extraño y no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre este nuevo mundo como para saber dónde ir, pero si pensaba sobrevivir en este mundo junto con Yamata debía de encontrar una cuidad o un lugar lleno de personas – Creo que vagaremos por un tiempo hasta llegar a alguna parte.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta de Godou acerca de su destino, aunque sus esposas comentarían que sin duda era una respuesta digna de idiota su esposo.

– Entonces deja que Kushinada te acompañe en tu viaje y sea vuestra guía en su camino – Las palabras del anciano hombre sorprendieron a Godou quien parecía confundido – Lo hablamos cuando te retiraste a batallar contra la poderosa serpiente – Comento el anciano hombre explicando el motivo de sus palabras – Arriesgaste tu vida por nuestra familia e hiciste una promesa con nuestra hija de regresar a salvo, aunque estaremos algo solos en esta casa, nosotros sabremos que Kushinada estará en buenas manos – Godou realmente no podía entender a donde quería llegar el anciano hombre.

– **[Al parecer es sumamente lento en momentos como este]** – La voz de Murakumo resonó en la cabeza de Godou con un tono sarcástico – **[Nos encontramos en un tiempo cercano o parecido al de los inicios de mi mito con Yamata no Orochi quien fue derrotada por mi anterior amo, pero en esos tiempos la solidaridad no era tan frecuente y existían pocas razones para que un héroe decidiera ayudar a una familia en apuros]** – Godou confundido con las palabras de su espada como del anciano, es que ambos decidieron dar una respuesta más directa.

– _[En otras palabras…]_ – Hablaron al unísono tanto la espada como el anciano hombre – Te ofrezco la mano de mi hija/ **[Te está ofreciendo la mano de la Miko]**.

Godou solo pudo reaccionar a decir – Ahhh – Para entonces Kushinada ponerse delante de Godou y dar una reverencia al héroe que la salvo de un trágico destino.

– Soy una mujer inexperta, pero estaré bajo su cuidado desde el día de hoy, Danna-sama – Comento Kushinada con una sonrisa en cara.

Godou simplemente pudo repetir el "Ahh" ante los acontecimientos que estaban pasando a su alrededor.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo con el 1er capítulo de esta serie._**

 ** _Puede que se pregunten porque no empecé la historia con Godou salvando a Gohan de Raditz y evitando que Goku muriera al detener a ambos Saiyan, pues la respuesta es que aún falta un año (en la serie) para que para que ese evento suceda, motivo por el cual Godou no conocerá a los Guerreros Z todavía._**

 ** _Y la verdad es que quería dar un mito de alguna parte del mundo para dar inició a la serie y estaba entre Yamata no Orochi o usar el Ramayama para eso, pero decidí usar el de Yamata 1ro y dejar al mito del príncipe Rama para una saga más adelante._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo advierto aparecerá la mujer más comentada en los comentarios para integrante del Harem del joven rey demonio; Launch._**

 ** _A su vez se decidiera una parte de la vida del joven rey y el cómo podrá "ayudar" con las 2 primeras sagas de Dragon Ball Z, motivo por el cual el siguiente o los siguientes 2 capítulos se basara en cierto evento algo importante._**

 ** _Y espero que les gusten las 2 Oc´s que cree para el mito como miembros del Harem del joven asesino inconsciente de damas, a su vez aparecerán más personajes para el Harem de la serie como Oc´s._**

 ** _Y me disculpo de ante mano si a alguien le pareció algo lento o floja la batalla entre Yamata no Orochi y Godou, aún sigo mejorando con las batallas._**

 ** _Ahora responderé a los Reviews:_**

 ** _Hyakki Yako:_** Me alegra saber que te gusto el prologo y que te gusta la idea del Fake Saiyan, aunque tampoco se como deberían reaccionar o si se enteraran, pero ya pensare en algo, sobre el Harem, me tomare el tiempo para pensar en eso y por ahora me concentrare en la historia y tomare en cuenta tu opinión de personajes.

 **Dixon16:** Me alegra saber que la batalla com el SSG te hayan agradado ya que me considero sumamente flojo en las batallas y creo que en este capítulo se demuestra eso Un_n. Sobre los personajes los tendré en cuenta mientras pienso como hacer la introducción adecuada.

 **Enigma95:** Un año antes de todo DBZ, por lo cual dentro d tal vez 4 capítulos más, es que se vera la entrada de Raditz como inició de DBZ.

 **Hpinvidente:** Se tomara toda la historia que cree el maestro Akira, así que avanzara hasta el torneo de fuerza y más sagas que Super no tenga deparado, sobre el Harem lo pensare y dentro de pocos capítulos pondré la lista de personajes en el Harem.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Creo que exageras un poco con esas palabras, aunque es imposible que saque un cómic/manga de alguna serie ya que no soy bueno dibujando, aunque sin duda me encararía aprender para hacer mi propio manga/cómic o un manga/cómic de alguna de mis series.

 **Zeap12:** Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y considerare a todas las mencionadas y dentro de poco deberé hacer oficial la lista de miembros del Harem.

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**[¡Un mal nace en las sombras!, el encuentro de los demonios y el héroe]**

Caminando por el bosque hacía una ciudad cercana es que se encontraba el joven asesino de dioses que había usurpado la victoria, pero el joven rey no se encontraba para nada solo en su andada. Abrazada cariñosamente el brazo derecho de Godou se encontraba Kushinada quien sonreía tímidamente con un lindo color rojo en sus blancas mejillas en señal de vergüenza por el contacto con una persona del genero opuesto, mientras que caminando del lado izquierdo a una distancia prudente pero algo cercana se encontraba la poderosa serpiente disfrazada de humana.

Puede que algunos se pregunten como es que las cosas terminaron de esta manera, pues para saber la respuesta tendremos que volver a unas horas atrás, cuando Godou se encontraba hablando con la viaje familia de ancianos que le habían dado la mano de hija de un momento a otro.

-Momentos Atrás-

– En serio le parece que eso está bien – Comento Godou al anciano hombre con obvia sorpresa en su voz. Cuando fue a derrotar a la serpiente no se esperaba que la "paga" fuera la mano de su hija, él ni siquiera esperaba que le pagaran en 1er lugar – No puede haber ninguna forma de que un padre entregue tan fácilmente la mano de su hija a un desconocido que acaba de conocer recientemente.

– Puede que sea cierto que nuestra reunión ha sido muy corta, pero en el poco tiempo en que nos logramos conocer es que logre saber que usted es una persona de un corazón puro que protegerá a nuestra hija – Godou no pudo decir nada ante lo que el anciano hombre dijo. Como una persona de alta moral que confía en las personas es que nunca podría abandonar a alguien y era obvio que tenía el poder para proteger a Kushinada – Acaso no está satisfecho con nuestra pequeña Kushinada – Pregunto el anciano hombre quien hizo que Kushinada mirara tristemente a Godou.

– No es eso – Comento sonrojado Godou ante toda la situación mientras volteaba la mirada – No creo que sea lo correcto el dar la mano de su amada hija así como así, también hay que pensar en los sentimientos de Kushinada o si desea casarse con alguien como… yo – Aclaro Godou al anciano esperando que eso lo salvara de dicha situación.

– No tiene nada de qué preocuparse Godou-kun – La voz de Kushinada llamó la atención del joven de negros cabellos como de su anciano padre – Usted salvo mi vida así como los de mis padres y peleo por el nombre de mi familia, mi agradecimiento es infinito ante usted quien es un gran héroe. Yo, Kushinada, me ofrezco humildemente como compañera del salvador de mi familia con gusto para así poder demostrar el significado de su presencia en mi corazón – Inclinándose con las palmas tocando las rodillas es que Kushinada hablo hacía Godou.

– Con esto no debe de haber ningún problema con los sentimientos de Kushinada – Comento el anciano hombre con una sonrisa – Ahora mi hija lo guiara hacía la cuidad más cercana para que pueda continuar con su viaje, rezaremos a los grandes dioses por su bienestar… y por un buen cultivo – Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

 _-De Regreso al Presente-_

Al final no logro hacer que la familia de Kushinada o la misma Kushinada entendieran que no era una buena elección como marido para una chica tan elegante como lo era Kushinada, pero al parecer ellos no pensaban lo mismo por lo que al final el rey tuvo que aceptar (a regañadientes) el compromiso formado por la anciana familia así como por la hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko, quien se encontraba sumamente nerviosa en esos momentos.

Godou no odiaba a Kushinada ni nada por el estilo, la hermosa joven de rojos cabellos le recordaba a la más joven de sus prometidas Mariya Hikari, quien como Kushinada era una chica alegre con un gran espíritu al cual uno le toma apego muy rápidamente por su forma llevada de ser, así como el deseo que te da de protegerla, todas esas cosas las portaba Kushinada quien mantenía un noble porte pero que era nueva en cosas como las relaciones románticas.

Si se están preguntando como es que Godou sabía eso… es porque él también tenía esos problemas cuando estaba con Erika en sus inicios como Campione cuando se apegaba mucho a él mientras "bromeaba" sobre estar enamorado de él, pero con el paso del tiempo es que acepto que ella junto con otra gama de personas habían despertado cierto interés más allá de la amistad a su persona pero seguía siendo muy denso cuando se trataba de temas como el amor, pues aunque pudiera decir que amaba a sus compañeras no era lo mismo que probarlo de manera excesiva como a Erika le gustaría lo hiciera.

– Y a donde se supone estamos yendo – Pregunto Yamata a la hermosa joven pelirroja que tenía planeado devorar de no ser por el joven de negros cabellos, entonces Kushinada miró a la hermosa chica de platinos cabellos con una dulce sonrisa.

– Si continuamos en este camino dentro de una media hora deberíamos llegar a [Garden City] – Fue la respuesta de Kushinada a la hermosa joven de platinos cabellos que portaba un hermoso Yukata – Es un hermosa cuidad aunque algo pequeña comparada con otras, aunque no sé si Ginryu-san…

– Orochi – Kushinada se sorprendió un minuto para ladear la cabeza confundido por las palabras de Yamata – No me gusta que me llamen Ginryu así que llámame Orochi – Comento la serpiente a la joven que una vez fue su presa con amabilidad.

– Entonces espero que Orochi-san pueda aceptar pasear un rato con Kushinada en lo que Danna-sama decide que hacer una vez en Garden City – Comento Kushinada cuestionando a Yamata quien alzo los hombros en señal de poca importancia, pero Kushinada lo tomo como un si – Estaré esperando que lleguemos.

Los 3 continuaron con calma para poder llegar a la cuidad Jardín donde se decidirán sobre como avanzarían los 3 de ahora en adelante, la verdad es que el mayor problema de los 3 era que ninguno portaba dinero o tenía un hogar a donde iban, siendo sinceros Godou tenía que buscar una forma para obtener dinero o viviendo en un lugar donde pudiera encontrar un camino de regreso a su mundo

 _-Media Hora Después-_

Los 3 jóvenes caminaban con tranquilidad esperando poder ver una señal que les hiciera ver que se encontraban en _Garden City_ donde Kushinada los guiaba, pero Godou continuaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido en tan corto periodo de tiempo desde que había batallado en contra del dios extraterrestre, vaya que nunca hubiera pensado tomar la divinidad de un dios de la guerra de otro planeta o tener la cola de un mono.

[KYAAAAAAA]

De la nada, un gritó resonó en la cercanía y Godou salió corriendo al ver que alguien necesitaba ayuda y entonces sus dos compañeras al instante salieron corriendo para alcanzar al joven y ver quién y porque había gritado. El más rápido era el joven quien se movía con la agilidad de una bestia de caza pero con una apariencia algo galante como la de un águila en vuelo y entonces es que los tres pudieron observar a 1 persona y aun ser que obviamente no era un humano.

Una era una dama de cabello azul ondulado que caía a la mitad de la espalda con unos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro dejando suavemente su frente expuesta y debido a su blanca piel es que sus grandes y ondulados ojos azules que brillaban en miedo, su rostro frágil como el de una delicada muñeca era digna para la situación en la que se encontraba. Su vestimenta constaba de una blusa amarilla y un pantalón corto de mezclilla que apenas se separaba de sus muslos y que dejaba ver su buen cuerpo, pues tenía un pecho bastante grande aunque un poco más pequeño que el de Lucretia.

El ser que se encontraba frente a ella era un gigante león de color blanco junto con una melena de color gris que casi parecían llamas y con los ojos brillando en rojo y sus colmillos de un color negro, un aspecto casi endemoniado lo rodeaba en su totalidad y Godou podía sentir el poder que emanaba aquella bestia con solo encontrarse cerca de ella, más no era tan poderosa como Orochi y eso le daba cierta paz a Godou.

El león se acercaba poco a poco a la hermosa joven y la misma retrocedía con miedo en su mirada hasta chocar contra un árbol en su espalda. El león había sonreído cuando su presa había perdido toda ruta de escape y entonces con ferocidad se había abalanzado en contra de la dama, más antes de siquiera poder atravesarla con sus filosas garras o sus puntiagudos colmillos es que algo sucedió.

– _"Yo soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes. En verdad, soy uno que sostiene cada victoria. No me importa quién me desafíe, ya sea hombre o diablo, puedo enfrentar a todos mis enemigos y todos mis enemigos. Sin embargo, aplastaré a todos los que se interpondrán en mi camino"_ – Las palabras de hechizo como de activación de la segunda encarnación de la victoria llamaron la atención de los dos seres y entonces el león sintió que su avance había sido detenido y se había quedado en el cielo (Como Godou cuando detuvo a Cuore di Leone en su batalla contra Erika en roma).

La hermosa mujer de azules cabellos observo sorprendida como un adolescente de cabellos negros había aparecido delante de ella y algo llamativo había sido una cola de mono color marrón que salía del final de la espalda. La imagen de un conocido apareció por un instante y antes de nombrar a su compañero es que noto que no era esa persona, su piel morena como su cabello no era el de aquel pequeño niño a quien cariño le había tomado.

Godou quien tenía agarrado al león de sus colmillos es que con una increíble fuerza sobrehumana giro un par de veces para soltar al león y este derrapara en el suelo mientras chocaba contra los árboles continuamente hasta que su descenso se detenía poco a poco, más la bestia no se había rendido y una vez que su derrape sobre la tierra había finalizado se había levantado ligeramente adolorido de su lomo, entonces observo con ira al humano o ser de inmenso poder que se había metido con su deliciosa presa.

El león al instante había percibido el enorme poder que emanaba de esa persona y era un poder que haría a cualquier ser vivo querer escapar lo más rápido posible. El león incluso ante su instinto de correr por su vida es que se preparó para una segunda ronda y eso era porque no pensaba dejar vivo a quien hozo manchar su hermoso pelaje, entonces del lomo del león salieron cinco huesos de la vértebra y el león tomo una forma todavía más demoniaca de la que tenía originalmente solo para aumentar tanto fuerza como velocidad.

Godou incluso así logro observar a la bestia sin problema alguno y entonces saltó hacía atrás para esquivar los golpes como zarpas de la bestia enfurecida y encontrando la apertura de la bestia es que esquivo un golpe, aprovechando ese momento es que se movió de rápidamente para dar un golpe en el centro del abdomen del león quien sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, seguido así Godou dio un giro para patear el rostro del león que fue mandado a volar, entonces se impulsó liberando parte de su ki en las piernas y empezó con una lluvia de golpes que dañaron de gravedad al león endemoniado hasta mandarlo a volar en contra de una roca.

El león abrió uno de sus ojos y observo como el joven caminaba lentamente hacía él, eso provoco que lamentara no haber seguido su instinto de supervivencia y ahora conocería la muerte. Godou quedo delante de la bestia y desactivo su poder mientras daba media vuelta, el león observo sorprendido como el depredador se retiraba incluso teniendo a su presa en tales condiciones.

– No tengo una razón por la cual matarte así que vete – Godou sabía que el león ataco a la dama según un instinto básico de alimentación y por eso no lo culpaba, el león no dudo y escapo a toda prisa mientras Godou llegaba hasta donde la dama se encontraba – Se encuentra bien – Godou habló con un tono educado a la hermosa dama quien se encontraba un poco más calmada, además de que se encontraba con Kushinada y Orochi.

– Estoy perfecta – La hermosa dama contesto con una suave sonrisa al misterioso joven que la había salvado – Pero parece que no me equivocaba – La mirada de la hermosa dama se había entristecido ligeramente y eso llamo la atención de Godou – Mi nombre es Launch y puedo ver que usted no es Son Goku, ¿verdad? – Godou se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y recordó al instante al rey mono a quien había enfrentado en el pasado, pero negaba que de ese Wukong hablara.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Godou se presentó como era debido y la dama de nombre Launch sonrió amargamente pero lo cambio rápidamente a una expresión animada.

– Ya veo – Launch dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa – Gracias por salvarme de esa criatura, Godou-kun – Incluso si no era el joven niño portador de una cola que había conocido antes, todavía era una persona que había salvado su vida y pensaba agradecerle como era adecuado.

– No he hecho nada que merezca su agradecimiento – Sintiendo que no había hecho nada importante es que no merecía una agradecimiento y lo negó con una sonrisa – Por cierto, sabes cuánto falta para llegar a Garden City – Godou preguntó al pensar que tanto tiempo faltaba para llegar a dicha cuidad y Launch sonrió suavemente.

– Se debe de encontrar a unos 15 minutos de aquí – Contesto Launch con una sonrisa en rostro – Tengo una casa cerca de aquí por si quieren ir y descansar un rato, además de que puedo guiarlos por la cuidad si así lo desean – Comentó Launch a su salvador de modo que pudiera pagarle por salvarle la vida y Godou se quedó pensando, aunque le preocupaba un poco el león a quien había dejado escapar es que era una bestia siguiendo sus instintos y era posible que hubieran más de esas criaturas por lo que no necesitaba preocuparse por eso.

– Lo haremos – Orochi fue quien respondió a la invitación de Launch al considerar todo lo que había sucedido como algunas cosas que debían de ser solucionadas – Muéstranos por donde es – Launch sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar y les decía a todo el mundo que la siguieran, aunque Godou tenía dudas del porque Orochi de verdad había aceptado ir junto con Launch como si nada.

– ¿Qué estas tramando? – Preguntó Godou cuando había alcanzado a la hermosa serpiente blanca quien simplemente volteó a ver a Godou, los ojos obsidianas de Godou se fijaron en los orbes violetas de Orochi, más la hermosa serpiente no dijo nada y regreso su vista al camino indicado por la misteriosa humana mientras mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

-En Otra Parte-

Más adentro del profundo bosque donde muy pocos seres vivos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder sobrevivir, dos sombras se movían de un lado a otro mientras uno se mantenía en alerta como en un estado de concentración por si alguien se acercaba o intentaba atacar en su contra, entonces observo su espalda cuando un ki conocido se acercaba y simplemente espero hasta que el sonido de pisadas resonó en la zona donde caminaban y entonces las dos sombras voltearon a ver al león demoníaco que corría donde ellos.

La bestia se detuvo antes de chocar y cuando se detuvo, su cuerpo colapso en el suelo mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo era de arena por decirlo de alguna manera. Sus moretones eran notorios mientras su cuerpo temblaba de un increíble miedo, entonces la sombra más pequeña se acercó al león junto con la otra sombra y las llamas de su pelaje iluminaron a los dos presentes.

El primera era un joven de baja estatura 1.55 cm y que tenía un brillante cabello negro arreglado a los lados pero con dos cuernos saliendo a los lados de su rostro y su piel de una coloración verdosa y unos ojos morados brillantes, sus facciones faciales estaban bien entonadas al punto de hacerlo parecer un noble o algo por el estilo. Su cuerpo delgado cubierto por una playera negra de manga corta de látex pegado su delgado y nada musculoso cuerpo y un saco negro con los finales azules mientras una capa negra con el interior rosado caía de sus hombros, luego llevaba un pantalón negro holgado junto con unos tenis negros.

En su espalda se encontraba una hermosa mujer alta de 1.98 cm cuyo cabello largo que llegaba hasta los muslos con un mechón cubriendo su ojo mientras la tonalidad de su cabello era llamativo con un color negro cual azufre y los finales blancos como perlas mientras su piel rojiza como el granate resaltaba un ojo de una tonalidad morada, sus facciones faciales eran suaves muy bien enmarcadas y con un misterioso encanto que recordaba desde una Yamato Nadeshiko hasta una artesana del periodo Edo. Su cuerpo voluminoso cubierto por una playera negra de látex manga larga debajo de un chaleco negro con los bordes plateados que resaltaban unos pechos copa-H y su delgada cintura que terminaba con sus anchas caderas cubiertas por una falda negra que superaba los muslos y unas medias negras terminando en unos tacones negros.

– Loen – Gritó el más pequeño de los dos seres mientras se acercaba a donde el herido león que a penas y podía mantenerse consiente por el enorme dolor, entonces el ser de baja estatura empezó a acariciar a la bestia quien ronroneo felizmente al sentir las manos de su amo complaciendo su adolorido cuerpo con movimientos suaves y cariñosos, pero la mirada del pequeño ser no parecía estar realmente conformo con eso y su vista paso a su siervo – Encuentra a quien hizo esto y mátalo – Ordeno con furia ciega en su voz mientras su poder crecía lentamente solo para apenas igualar al del león en su estado actual.

La hermosa mujer alzó una ceja ante la orden de su maestro y entonces con cuidado saco de una bolsa un mapa y con cuidado es que apunto una zona del mapa con su dedo índice, entonces apunto otro lugar que era donde el león había estado y regreso al punto donde se encontraban, entonces hizo un número que representaría el tiempo perdido para llevar a cabo dicha misión y terminar la actual.

– Entiendo – Habló con resignación el pequeño ser de piel gris mientras continuaba acariciando a su querida mascota – Sana rápidamente a Loen y continuemos en búsqueda del sello y cuando tengamos sus poderes, mataremos al bastardo que lastimo a mi querida mascota – Nuevamente el ser gris ordeno y volteo a ver a la hermosa mujer – Hazlo de una maldita vez, esclava inútil – La mujer asintió mientras caminaba y se ponía a un costado del león demoníaco – Y no te tardes en eso, Sayori – La mujer asintió mientras el pequeño alzó la vista y observo el cielo – "Dentro de poco les haré pagar mi sufrimiento y humillación, no olvidaran el nombre de Shatsuko, nadie lo olvidara" – El pequeño ser fue a sentarse mientras esperaba a que Sayori terminara de revisar a su querida mascota, aunque Shatsuko se preguntaba que ser pudo de verdad lastimar de tal manera a su mascota quien tenía un nivel de poder increíble incluso entre su raza.

-Con Godou-

Tras unos minutos de caminar por el bosque, todo el mundo había llegado a una hermosa casa que se encontraba a una distancia considerable de Garden City (Según Launch), aunque Godou se impresiono un poco debido a como no alteraba la naturaleza a su exterior y era fácil de notar de cierta manera.

Una casa de dos pisos pintada de blanco con el techo rojo junto con un jardín delantero y trasero mostrado por una valla blanca donde se encontraba un carro, la naturaleza a su exterior se veía normal debido a que la casa en si parecía ser natural en vez de artificial, algo que solo un gran constructor podría lograr y debía de ser elogiado.

– Entren – Launch habló mientras abría la puerta roja y encendía la luz del primer cuarto que mostraba unas escaleras más adelante como una sala de estar a la derecha y el comedor a la izquierda junto con la cocina más adelante, entonces todo el mundo entro mientras se retiraban los zapatos y caminaban al interior – Pueden sentarse en el sofá si quieren, esperen a que haga la comida – Launch informo con una suave sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar hacía la cocina.

– Permíteme ayudarte – Kushinada habló mientras se acercaba a la cocina con Launch – La verdad es que soy buena cocinando y quisiera ser de ayuda un poco – Launch acepto la amable oferta de Kushinada, las dos fueron caminando a la cocina mientras platicaban y demostraban llevarse bien la una con la otra.

– Godou – El nombrado volteó a ver Orochi quien la tomo del brazo – Acompáñame – La chica empezó a llevar a Godou al segundo piso mientras Godou se preguntaba que deseaba la hermosa mujer, entonces en el segundo piso es que Orochi abrió una puerta y entraron a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de Launch.

Orochi entonces lanzó a Godou a la cama y Godou cayó sentado, confundido alzó la vista y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo cuando Orochi había eliminado su Yukata blanco y quedaba como dios la trajo al mundo.

Pero entonces el cuerpo de Orochi empezó a cambiar levemente mostrando en sus piernas y brazos unas escamas blancas y el como una cola de serpiente crecía, sus ojos afilados brillaban con hambre y ladeaba sus caderas como una danza hipnótica que de verdad funcionaba para atraer la vista de Godou y entonces Orochi con una serpentina sonrisa se sentó en las piernas de Godou mientras sus hermosos ojos se fijaron en los de Godou mientras una sonrisa llamaba la atención de Godou.

– Oro… – Godou hipnotizado intento nombrar a la hermosa joven y Orochi aprovecho eso y unió sus labios con los de Godou mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del rey, entonces un candente y apasionado beso dio inició para ambas partes, Orochi paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Godou y acerco su cuerpo al del joven mientras su generoso pecho se pegaba al de Godou.

El suave sonido de ambas lenguas danzando resonaba en el vacío cuarto, Orochi disfrutaba de la sensación de la boca de Godou mientras el joven rey demonio intentaba alejar a la hermosa mujer de su cuerpo y pedir una explicación, pero la fuerza de Orochi era mayor a la que él poseía y le era desde complicado hasta casi imposible el poder separar a la serpiente de su cuerpo.

Orochi alejo su boca de la de Godou por deseo propio mientras un hilo de saliva todavía unía sus lenguas y una misteriosa aura había emergido del cuerpo de Orochi. Las mejillas de la hermosa mujer brillaban de una tonalidad rosada mientras sus hermosos ojos se perdían en placer, Godou por su parte se encontraba avergonzado del beso mientras había confusión y algo de placer en su mirada, entonces Orochi sintió como algo golpeaba levemente su trasero mientras se acomodaba entre sus montañas y con una serpentina sonrisa se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo de Godou para poner su rostro entre su hombro y susurrar.

– Parece que alguien acaba de entrar en celo~ – Godou se sonrojó a más no poder mientras su rostro subía 12 tonalidades de rojo y eso se debía a que Orochi podía sentir entre su trasero el duro miembro de Godou – No me importa hacerlo ahora~, pero que sucede si las otras dos nos atrapan – La espina dorsal de Godou se estremeció cuando Orochi mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Godou – Nos marcaras a las tres~, sukkebe ryu (Dragón pervertido) – Sus palabras casi cantadas provocaban que su cuerpo tuviera escalofríos.

Mientras las cosas se calentaban para ambos…

[PULSACIÓN]

Una muy poderosa energía había emergido de una zona no muy lejana de donde se encontraban todos presentes. Aunque diferente a las entidades divinas que él conocía por experiencia en batallas, Godou sabía que sea lo que sea esa energía, era un gran mal y eso lo sabía por el deseo del [Semental Blanco] por quemar hasta las cenizas a la fuente de dicho poder.

Orochi por su parte no se sorprendía de la débil sensación de poder que había sido expulsada cerca de donde estaba y por ella podría irse volando mientras continuaba donde estaba, no pensaba desperdiciar a un poderoso dragón macho que era tan fuerte como Godou y eso se debía a que los dragones pensaban con sus instintos básicos y por ende, el deseo de aparearse con un macho lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a la hembra siempre estaba en su cabeza, pero Orochi sabía lo que sucedería en esos momentos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Godou mientras tomaba con cuidado la cintura de Orochi para entonces girar y quedar encima de la hermosa mujer mientras ella caía de espaldas a la cama – Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte sobre lo que acaba de pasar – Habló Godou con un gran sonrojo por lo sucedido antes y por el cuerpo desnudo de Orochi, entonces observo los orbes violeta de la hermosa mujer y habló – Tengo un muy mal presentimiento en estos momentos y algo me dice que necesitare de tu ayuda.

– Me niego – Respondió Orochi sin considerar ni un minuto su respuesta y Godou se quedó sin palabras – O eso desearía responder, pero dudo que pueda convencerte de _terminar lo que empezamos~_ – Godou se sonrojo ante las atractivas propuestas de la hermosa dragona que estaba bajo él y el recuerdo de una joven de cabello rubio le golpeó la cabeza.

– "… Por qué siempre me tengo que topar con mujeres como ella" – Se preguntó mentalmente Godou para poder levantarse de la cama donde tenía prisionera a Orochi y la misma con disgusto se mostraba al ser soltada de su "diversión" – Escucha, no tengo planeado hacer algo como eso a una persona que apenas y conozco, debemos de conocernos un poco mejor – Esperando que ella comprendiera sus palabras y no como Erica que no le escuchaba, Godou observo a la hermosa serpiente quien le miró con unos fríos ojos.

– Debo admitir que de ser una broma no es para nada divertida – Su voz sonaba como la del mismo diablo en persona y sus ojos brillaban con un instinto asesino que le hizo sentía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo – Un dragón preocupándose por algo tan estúpido como conocernos para unirnos, ¿Acaso olvidas la forma de vida de los dragones? – Levantándose de la cama comenzó a caminar con esa pérdida mirada que incluso podría congelar al más valiente de los héroes – Burlarte del orgullo de un dragón es una ofensa que no pienso permitir por muy fuerte que seas, incluso te mataría en estos instantes si hablas en serio – Con un paso hacia atrás el rey choco con la pared para su mala suerte.

Orochi al parecer comprendió eso como que no hablaba en broma liberando una gran cantidad de Ki que puso nervioso a Godou, lamentablemente no sabía que hacer o com salir de dicho problema.

– "Murakumo, alguna idea" – Pensando que su fiel compañero podría darle alguna buena explicación o ayuda con este punto, Godou tenía que pensar rápido para poder encontrar una salida que no lo mate en el intento.

– **[Aunque es verdad que pertenezco y nací de un dragón como lo fue Yamata na Orochi, soy una espada del atributo de acero más que una serpiente en general, no tengo ni la menor idea de que habla]** – Más su fiable espada no sabía tampoco nada al respecto en cuanto al orgullo de un dragón del cual Orochi hablaba – **[No obstante, los dragones o serpientes aladas son seres de un inmenso orgullo quienes tienen sus propios pensamientos, por muy estúpido que suene lo mejor es que le preguntes de que orgullo habla o mienta con respecto… tal vez revelar que no eres un dragón sino un asesino de serpientes sea mejor, no sé cuál logre calmarla]** – Sonando totalmente indiferente a la situación Murakumo dio una indicación que no ayudaba a Godou para nada.

Godou debía de pensar en algo rápido y lamentablemente ese no era uno de sus mayores puntos fuertes. El incremento de Ki de Orochi crecía con cada segundo infundiendo cierto terror en Godou al pensar en que haría, así que utilizó las neuronas en funcionamiento pensando en cómo salir de dicha situación…

– Fui criado por humanos – Sacando la primera idiotez que cruzo su cabeza respondió algo exaltado mientras Orochi alzaba una ceja – Fui encontrado y crido por humanos dado que nací con una apariencia humana, por ende me considero más humano que dragón y nunca he convivido con uno antes, ese orgullo y tu comportamiento me es extraño – Mientras hablaba sus ojos eran espirales dado que no sabía que decía.

En realidad no había pensado ni siquiera una sola palabra de lo que dijo y todo eso fue una mescla de diálogos de animes, mangas y videojuegos de los que sus conocidos le obligaron a ver en más de una ocasión.

Godou espero a ver el resultado de Orochi quien mantenía su mirada directa en él causando así un escalofrío de tener que batallar en su contra.

– Entiendo – Más pareció creer sus palabras – Eso explica tu comportamiento tan diferente de un dragón como el que has estado mostrando – Relajando su expresión dejo de liberar su ki causando que Godou suspirara mudamente – Pero eso indica una cosa – Poniendo atención a lo que la hermosa dama diría, Godou noto un peligroso brillo en los ojos de Orochi – Supongo que deberé de mostrarte el mundo de los dragones~

Un brillo de lujuria se mostró en los hermosos ojos violetas-rojizos de Yamata provocando un temblor en su cuerpo, aunque Godou estaba confundido con algo.

– Te lo tomaste bastante bien en realidad – Con esas palabras Orochi observo al macho quien le había derrotado, mientras Godou desviaba la mirada dado que ella continuaba desnuda – Y podrías volver a ponerte tu Yukata.

– Sin duda eres hijo de un mortal – Ante esas palabras el cuerpo de Yamata regreso a su forma 100% humana y con su Yukata para salvación de Godou – En realidad es más común de lo que consideras.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Cuestiono apenas Yamata respondió y la misma comenzó a sentir el deseo de golpear a Godou con todas sus fuerzas.

– Que un dragón sea criado por un humano – Conteniendo su deseo de golpear a Godou, el joven "dragón" abrió los ojos sorprendido de aquella inesperada respuesta – Los dragones portamos dicha habilidad y son pocos los dragones actuales quienes crían a sus hijos más débiles, en cambio los convierten u obligan a tomar una forma humana y se los entregan "mágicamente" a los humanos para que ellos los críen, de esa manera diversos dragones se esparcen por la tierra criados por humanos y no sus padres dragones.

Explicando cuidadosamente aquello Godou se sorprendió de basta manera incapaz de creer como los dragones podían hacer algo como eso, aunque podía sentir que a Yamata tampoco le gustaba aquello debido a su tono de voz que ocultaba casi perfectamente la rabia que le invadía, aunque se preguntaba si era por un instinto materno o por el supuesto orgullo de un dragón.

Yamata se dio media vuelta caminando hacía la puerta para abrirla y prepararse para marcharse, entonces observo a Godou en su espalda con aquellos hermosos pero peligrosos ojos serpentinos que parecían analizarlo en cada segundo.

– Te ayudare dado tu comportamiento humano, pero cuando términos hablaremos de tu orgullo como dragón mientras te entreno para ser un verdadero dragón – Con eso Orochi salió del cuarto hacía el pasillo mientras bajaba la escaleras, no tenía pensado llevarse mucho tiempo con la basura que interrumpía su tiempo con su macho.

Godou por su parte estaba confundido mientras sentía que una jaqueca pronto daría inició ante los problemas que estaba viviendo en el momento, en verdad deseaba poder descansar un poco de tantas peleas absurdas.

Con un suspiro comenzó su camino hacia la salida de la casa para poder ver a los responsables de aquel poder que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo con una emoción de peligro y maldad, entonces sus ojos brillaron durante un segundo con un tono dorado y brillos carmesís con sus pupilas rasgadas, demostrando que todo su poder alertaba una verdadera amenaza de la cual tendría como resultado un daño en el mundo.

Bajando las escaleras pudo observar a Yamata esperando en la entrada de la casa de Launch, gracias a las habilidades instintivas como Campione podía sentir todo el poder que Orochi emanaba lista para poder batallar como todo buen dragón que se respeta.

– ¿Van a salir? – La suave voz como el silbido del viento o un roce de tela llamó la atención de ambos notando a Kushinada saliendo de la puerta de la cocina.

Orochi observo a la linda hembra virgen quien esperaba inocentemente una respuesta de alguno de los dos, era evidente que deseaba acompañarlos de salir dado que ella pensaba que estaban en una relación de amistad o algo parecido en dicho momento, aunque para Orochi no era más que otra hembra de su macho con quien simplemente se aparearía para dejar descendencia en el mundo, después de todo así eran los dragones.

Orochi observo a Godou quien no supo cómo responder ante la duda de Kushinada pensando lo mismo que Orochi, pensando (aunque no fuera su fuerte) en alguna forma de engañar a Kushinada para que no las acompañara, eso se debía a que era algo peligroso y no quería ponerla en peligro ni que se lastimara, juro protegerla después de todo.

– Como van a tardar un poco con la comida hemos pensado pasear un poco por mientras, tú ayuda a Launch-san con la comida para cuando regresemos – Al hablar con un tono amigable inesperado para su verdadera personalidad, Kushinada observo a Orochi cuando dijo eso y sonrió sumamente feliz.

– Haré una comida que le encante a Orochi-san – Con una sonrisa y levantado su puño en determinación, Orochi no comento nada acerca de la repentina determinación de la hembra humana porque ella disfrutara de su comida, pero tampoco pensaba negar comida si lograba satisfacer su voraz hambre.

Con eso resulto los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa de Launch observando el hermoso bosque más adelante, entonces los dos comenzaron a correr mandando ki a su cuerpo acelerando el paso, Godou en realidad podía volar pero no estaba seguro de si Orochi podía hacerlo como él, más el hecho de que todavía no lo hubiera hecho le daba una respuesta.

Los dos podían sentir todavía la energía oscura y malévola que comenzaba a invadir el bosque a una distancia no tan alejada como Godou deseaba, pero dado que cada vez crecía más además de que aparentaban ser más de una persona eso lo dejaba todavía más y más nervioso que antes y deseaba encontrar una solución rápido con respecto a ello, entonces una nueva sensación de poder comenzó a invadirlo deteniéndose para sorpresa de Orochi.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Cuestiono la hermosa dragona dado que solo se encontraba en el bosque dado que él insistía, Godou desvió su mirada a otra parte del bosque y Orochi confundida olfateo su alrededor encontrando dos olores junto a dos energías retenidas que incluso ella podría considerar peligrosas – Ve – Indicando eso Godou observo a la hermosa mujer quien se preparaba para continuar – El poder que hay adelante es muy débil y es posible detenerlos siendo solamente yo, esas personas ocultas me preocupan y dado que eres más fuerte que yo, te dejo a cargo de esos seres… pero no te atrevas a perder – Con esa última advertencia se había lanzado directo a donde sus rivales se encontraban.

Godou se sorprendió un poco ante lo que Orochi había comentado, pero en parte tenía razón y él no tenía tiempo para dudar.

Volando a donde el nuevo poder emanaba, Godou podía sentir a su 3ra encarnación arder como nunca antes en su vida y eso le preocupaba más de lo que preocupaba a Orochi, nunca antes había sentido un deseo tan poderoso de su encarnación antes como para que ahora apareciera algo como eso preocupándolo un poco.

Así avanzó hasta que se detuvo levantando el polvo y quedando frente a dos individuos quienes tenían el poder que alertaba peligro y pecadores.

Una hermosa mujer de estatura media de un platino cabello lacio corto con un largo mechón cayendo del lado derecho de su rostro mientras su piel era de un curioso color azul celeste y unos ojos amatistas, era fácil observar que era una dama de alta cuna por sus hermosas y suaves facciones. Su cuerpo curvilíneo cubierto por un traje de cuerpo entero de látex rojo sangre con bordes negros donde en el centró había la imagen de un murciélago o un demonio en negro en medio del busto que dejaba expuesto la zona inferior de su busto como parte de su estómago, llevaba un báculo negro con puntas afiladas.

A su derecha se encontraba un macho de estatura alta cerca de los 2 metros y pico. Su cabello canoso puntiagudo resaltaba su piel azul marino y unos orbes carmesí robóticos con dos líneas debajo de sus ojos, su rostro serio y monótono como si no tuviera pensamientos propios. Su cuerpo era fornido cubierto por un traje de látex rojo sangre como su compañera pero llevaba un tipo de pechera blanca con los lados y finales de oro y una esmerada en el centró mantenido por una correa de oro y un tipo de falda negra pase a que llevaba el traje de látex de cuerpo entero.

El macho era quien desprendía el mayor poder entre los dos seres mientras que la otra aparentaba ser más una persona al estilo Batman, entre más sepa de uno, más peligrosa se vuelve.

Las dos entidades de pieles azuladas se dieron una mirada antes de regresar su vista a Godou como si esperaran o se comunicaran con solo la vista, aquello le dio muy mala espina a Godou quien decidió elevar un poco su poder en caso de que tuviera que pelear en contra de ambos al mismo tiempo, más la hermosa mujer camino unos pasos llamando la atención de Godou quien todavía estaba alerta de los movimientos del macho.

– Buenas tardes como dicen los suyos – Sorpresivamente su voz quedaba de perlas con su apariencia al sonar como la brisa de verano en pleno invierno, una dulce pero seductora voz que podría hacer perder la razón a más de un hombre – Al parecer usted vino hacía nosotros por alguna razón en especial, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – La hermosa mujer camino suavemente de un lado a otro siendo seguida por los ojos del joven analizando cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

El macho al notar eso se movió, pero se detuvo cuando los ojos del joven lo observaron antes de pasar con la dama quien apretó su báculo, eso demostraba que no ignoraba a ninguno de los dos sino que estaba pendiente de ambos, dando una dificultad de atacarlo, aunque ambos demonios pensaban que sería aburrido cuando ni siquiera sentían su ki, pero todavía lo pusieron a prueba.

– Sentí una energía macabra y maligna de esta dirección y vine a ver qué es lo que lo había provocado, vaya sorpresa de solo verlos a ustedes – Respondiendo a la duda de la dama con un tono serio, Godou espero a las acciones de ambos pues no dudaría en pelear con tal de que nada malo le pasara a la tierra incluso en otro mundo.

– Ya veo – La mujer se detuvo cuando rodeo al joven quedando donde se encontraba originalmente – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte humano, solamente somos observadores – Explicando quienes eran notaron que su joven acompañante frunció levemente el ceño no creyéndole – No necesitas creerme si no quieres, pero solamente es la mera verdad.

Godou no era bueno distinguiendo mentiras para su muy mala suerte y la hermosa mujer hablaba con un tono de decir la verdad, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que no era una persona común y corriente y que podría ser una amenaza… lamentablemente no tenía nada que lo confirmara.

– Sería mucho pedir sus nombres, Watcher's – Incluso si solo era por una muy corta información, el conocimiento era la mayor parte de su poder y sabiendo un nombre, su victoria estaba totalmente asegurada.

– Mi nombre es Towa y él es Mira, y el suyo joven Saiyan – Sin dudar en sus palabras respondió revelando su nombre a su rival, Godou frunció el ceño al ver que la dama conocía el nombre de la raza alienígena demostrando que no era una persona normal o una mera observadora, pero no tenía la intención de pelear con alguien sin una razón, no era como Doni o Voban después de todo.

– Kusanagi Godou – Revelando su nombre Towa sonrió levemente seductoramente.

– Kusanagi Godou – Repitió el nombre mientras paso suavemente su lengua por sus rosados labios disgustando dicho nombre, Godou sintió su espina dorsal tener un escalofrío muy fuerte.

La hermosa mujer analizó al joven desde su físico como sus habilidades demostradas por sus reacciones y su cuerpo alistado en todo momento, era una persona acostumbrada a la batalla y aunque no podía sentir ni una pequeña parte de su ki no lo subestimaría en lo más mínimo, subestimar a quien no conoce su fuerza era una forma muy estúpida de perder para ella y su enorme orgullo.

Godou todavía no se creía las palabras de Towa y en parte era por la mirada llena de sed de sangre del hombre nombrado como Mira. Sospechoso y poco confiado de esas personas que emanaban un aura totalmente maligna, una explosión dio paso final a las sospechas observando de donde vino aquello.

Sus ojos se abrieron al notar que era donde se dirigía originalmente, sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento decidió ignorar a Towa y Mira para ver que Orochi no estuviera herida o en problemas.

Los dos adultos jóvenes observaron como el Saiyan había salido volando a gran velocidad para sorpresa de Towa demostrando que su nulo poder no era para subestimar como pensaba, más eso solo hizo que sus ojos brillaran al encontrar a una perfecta presa para sus planes en contra de la diosa del tiempo.

– Nos volveremos a ver~ – Siseó Towa mientras desaparecía junto a Mira.

* * *

 **Y con esto dejare este capítulo hasta aquí.**

 **La verdad deseaba hacerlo llegado a la cuidad donde pasaría algo y conocieran a Launch y de ahí salvarla, pero termine por cambiar eso a este capítulo con una mini-saga con ciertos enemigos especiales de los cuales no comentare nada por el momento dado que incluso ahora puedo cambiar de opinión.**

 **El próximo capítulo habrá una pelea más épica que la del león infernal, además de que se darán algunas explicaciones con respecto a los demonios y puede que sobre Towa y Mira.**

 **También pudimos apreciar a Orochi y su pensamiento y la verdad es que planeo hacer una parte de la historia para hablar sobre orgullo y estilo de vida de los dragones para que se entienda el comportamiento de Orochi y no la escribo simplemente como una mujer ninfómana que solo quiere aparearse con Godou, hay un significado en sus acciones destinadas por su especie.**

 **A su vez hablare de los diversos tipos de dragones.**

 **Ahora contestare los Reviews:**

 **Hyakki Yako:** Me alegra saber eso, la verdad simplemente transcribí el mito de Susano a como lo pasaría con Godou y cómo reaccionaría, pase a eso me alegro escuchar que te gusto el resultado.

No realmente, simplemente la activa como desea obteniendo habilidades diferentes al tomar dicho cuerpo y en caso de excederse de poder puede que haya uno que otro efecto secundario, pero realmente no tiene un limitante propio, Godou es aquel que limita la transformación dependiendo de lo que desee.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Me alegra saber que pienses eso de mis habilidades y he practicado pero me es difícil hacer un dibujo y apenas bueno, todavía así agradezco la confianza que tienes con respecto a mis historias y de que creas que pudo hacer buenos libros o cómics/mangas, estoy muy contento y espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Sin más por el momento….**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
